


As You Wish

by Aria_Lerendeair, thatnerdemryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Disaster Bi Magnus Bane, Fingering, First Date, Frottage, Insecurities, It wasn't supposed to be this much porn but the boys are thirsty okay?, Love (more or less) at second sight, M/M, Making Out, Rimming, Seduction Via Princess Bride Quotes, Teasing, Wall Sex, cuteness, dirty talking, disaster gay alec lightwood, picnic dates, the world inverted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: After meeting at the Institute Party, Alec asks Magnus out for a first date, and Magnus, despite his reservations of dating Alec, decides to say yes.What follows is a first date for the ages and love at...second sight?
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 145
Kudos: 373





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: This particular fic was written in RP-style by both Em and Aria, so understand that there might be some plot holes and repetitiveness due to the nature of how this is written! We think you'll enjoy it otherwise, but that is why there are character breaks and so much back and forth! 
> 
> Character breaks are denoted by the following: ~!~ 
> 
> Magnus was written by Aria and Alec by Em! 
> 
> Please enjoy the adventure of these two disaster queers, because we love them so much and want everyone to enjoy them as much as we do!

**‘Would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?’**

Magnus stared at the text on his phone and sighed, falling back onto the couch. He lifted his phone and the text was still there, mocking him, demanding a reply. At least Alexander hadn’t added any emojis this time. He did enjoy using a truly excessive amount of them. 

The problem wasn’t that he didn’t want to go on a date. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He wanted to. More than he had wanted anything for a very, very long time. 

Magic sparked impatiently across his fingers and Magnus scowled and brought it back under control, looking at his phone again. He took a deep breath. He should let Alec down now, before they had a chance to be more, because it would be so easy. It would be so easy to let those easy, wide smiles and bright laughs ensnare his heart. But a warlock with renewed magic was not someone that needed to be dating a mundane. 

On the other hand. 

The memory of Alexander’s laugh, the teasing smile, and the blatant interest in his eyes… A single date couldn’t hurt, right? 

Of course not. He’d been on thousands of dates. He could handle a single date with an attractive event planner. He could. 

Magnus lifted his phone up and swiped it open, taking a deep breath. 

**‘If you promise normal sized teacups, yes.’**

~!~ 

Alec heard the whoosh of his sent text and hopped up off the couch to pace around Izzy’s living room. He had read the text out loud four times before Izzy’s eye roll pushed him to hit send. The minute Magnus read the message and the notification popped up, he stopped walking and stared intently at his screen. He could hear Izzy stifling a giggle behind her hand. 

“I’ve never seen you like this, my suave big brother,” Izzy commented with a tone of amusement in her voice that Alec did not appreciate in his unfamiliar nervous state. 

“I should’ve used more emojis. Why did I listen to you?” Alec whined. Three bubbles popped up and Alec felt his heart contract. He wasn’t used to this feeling. Izzy was right. He was usually smooth and confident but there was something about Magnus that had his nerves on high alert. When his phone chimed, it slipped out of his hands. Izzy snatched it up and read the words out loud, a boisterous laugh leaving her lips. 

Alec cursed softly and muttered under his breath, “I knew I should’ve gone with the bigger teacups!” Izzy tossed the phone back at her brother before she got up from her seat. 

“Looks like you’ve got yourself a date, big brother,” Izzy commented before strolling out of the room. Alec stared down at his phone as the words finally registered. He typed his reply slowly, making sure to add his favorite emoji at the end. 

**‘I can promise you a really fun time 😘’**

~!~

Magnus reminded himself that he was a centuries old warlock. He’d fought in dozens of wars. He’d killed people. He should not be _blushing_ at the sight of a single emoji from a cute boy who wanted to take him on a date. 

And yet…

He stared at the text message, running his thumb over the screen, biting down on his lower lip. And yet, here he was, doing exactly that, because of Alexander Lightwood. 

It felt nice. To be wanted. 

Magnus took another deep breath and tapped out a return message. 

**‘That sounds great, Alexander.’**

He sent the message quickly, not wanting to overthink it, because he’d done enough of that the past few days. Magnus looked back at his phone and then added something, hoping it wouldn’t be too presumptuous. 

**‘What did you have in mind? Do I need to dress up or anything?’**

~!~ 

Alec reread the message from Magnus as he tried to push the thought of Magnus in a suit out of his mind. He did like a man in a suit. Especially if that man was Magnus. He shook his head abruptly. He had to stay focused. A man like Magnus deserved the perfect first date. 

He had been on many first dates before, so he was no stranger to planning the perfect night for someone he was interested in. But this felt… different. 

As a party planner, he had obtained many contacts within the dining industry. He wasn’t short on fancy restaurants with the right amount of exclusivity to charm the pants off of his dates, but he did have a feeling that Magnus wasn’t the kind of person who appreciated that. 

He stared down at his phone for a moment, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth as his fingers typed and deleted. When he was satisfied, he hit send. 

**‘As much as I’d love to see you dressed up again, I have an idea. What are your thoughts on the classics?’**

Alec pushed himself off the couch and walked to his office. He couldn’t stop his eyes from peeking at his phone as he waited for an answer. He sat down in his chair, opened the browser on his computer, and started to plan. 

~!~

Magnus stared at his phone and had never been more glad in his life that he was alone in his apartment, because there was no one around to see how darkly he blushed at Alec’s teasing about seeing him dressed up again. Responding to him and his teasing was another thing all together. He took a deep breath and shook himself, focusing on the phone. 

**‘If we are talking music - I confess I prefer big band music, but would enjoy anything with you.’**

Magnus hit send before he realized he hadn’t finished his thoughts, he’d been too busy trying to find the right level of flirting. 

**‘If it’s movies, I love all of the classics. I’ve worn out at least two copies of Casablanca.’**

Chewing on his lip, Magnus hoped that wasn’t too much and hit send, exhaling hard before turning back to his work email, checking it idly while he did his best to not look at his notifications repeatedly. 

~!~

Alec felt his breath catch while reading Magnus’ words. Again, thoughts of Magnus in a suit flooded his mind, but this time, he was _dancing_. Alec gulped audibly and looked around to make sure there was no one watching his reactions. He realized how ridiculous that was as his apartment was empty now that Izzy had gone. His phone chimed again and his heart fluttered at the mention of one of his favorite movies. 

He would never admit it, but classic romance was a genre he overwatched for someone who didn’t have much in his own life. Before he could let his mind wander to the potential of Magnus, he typed out his next message. 

**‘How are you with surprises?’**

Alec smirked to himself. Planning was his gig. He’d started at a young age, planning parties for his siblings and friends. He had proven himself in his career throughout the years, planning some of the best events in New York City. But his favorite thing to plan was surprises. He anxiously waited for Magnus’ answer to determine just how much surprise he could handle. 

~!~

Magnus couldn’t help smiling again. When was the last time someone tried to surprise him? When they’d been the one to surprise him, not the other way around with trinkets from the world and portals to anywhere? 

The small thrill that ran up his spine at the idea of Alec wanting to surprise him. It would be nice to have someone surprise him for once. 

**‘Surprise me.’**

Magnus chewed on his lower lip for a quick second before hurriedly adding. 

**‘Just make sure to tell me what kinds of shoes I will wear. I will not hike anywhere in dress shoes.’**

~!~

A burst of laughter left Alec’s lips and he brought a hand up to cover it. He couldn’t believe that just texting with Magnus kept a beaming smile on his lips and he couldn’t imagine just how wonderful their date would be. 

**‘I can promise there won’t be any hiking, but that’s all the hints you get’**

Alec stared down at his phone, tossing it back and forth between his hands. He glanced at the time on his computer and realized just how late it was. He yawned and stroked a hand over his face, feeling just a bit of sadness of saying goodnight to Magnus. He couldn’t believe that the prospect of sleep was something he was no longer looking forward to. He used to have a solid routine but Magnus was already changing that. And he really didn’t mind. 

**‘I didn’t realize the time. I should probably sleep… Goodnight, Magnus. Dream of me.’**

~!~

**‘Sleep well, Alexander. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow, and I hope you visit my dreams to tide us both over until then.’**

He paused and fought down a smile as he tucked his phone into his pocket. 

Magnus hummed and went into his apothecary, the weight of the magic that kept it hidden from view settling over his shoulders. He’d missed this, perhaps more than he would ever be willing to admit. 

Working until he was exhausted made sleep come easier, and Magnus let himself doze off to the image of ready smiles and intent hazel eyes, curling deeper into the blankets. A surprise awaited him tomorrow, and perhaps another text message or two. 

He couldn’t wait. 

~!~

Alec couldn’t remember the last time work had gone by this slowly. The one saving grace was his ability to leave early for his date. His date with Magnus. Alec hadn’t stopped smiling all day just thinking about the night he had in store. When it was finally time to make his way over to Bryant Park, he felt a nervousness he didn’t often feel. It was new to him. But he really liked the feeling. 

When he arrived, he saw the line was starting to form and pulled out his phone. 

**‘I’m in line whenever you get here. Can’t wait to see you.’**

Alec had taken Izzy’s advice and started laying off the emoji usage. He reread the message over and over again, a bit scared of the seriousness of it. Without another thought, he sent a follow up. 

‘👀👀👀👀’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues directly from previous chapter.
> 
> WHO WANTS A FIRST DATE AND SOME CUDDLING?!?!?!

“I’m always a bit nervous with the eyes. I don’t know what they mean. I’m watching you?” Magnus stepped up beside Alec and smoothed down the shirt he was wearing and light sweater over it. He hoped that he was dressed all right for the evening. 

Thankfully, Alec, as tall as he was, had been able to be spotted easily in the crowd and Magnus looked up at him with a smile, clearing his throat. 

“I uh, hope you haven’t been waiting long, Alec?” 

~!~

Alec could see Magnus coming from a mile away. His eyes were bouncing from face to face, trying to catch sight of the beautiful man he’d waited days to see again. When he finally saw Magnus, his breath caught. 

“I haven’t been waiting long at all,” Alec said. “I mean, I got here a bit earlier than I told you to so I could get a good spot in line. And I left work early to pick up this basket…” Alec trailed off as he realized this was more information than Magnus had asked for. He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head, a smooth smile crossing his lips as he caught himself. “You look amazing,” He said softly, taking in the man in front of him. 

~!~

Magnus was at least three centuries too old to be blushing because of a compliment from a handsome man. At least. Yet here he was, his cheeks hot, because Alexander Lightwood had said he looked amazing. And it appeared that Alec had gone to a great deal of trouble for their date, so he would need to make sure Alec enjoyed himself just as much. 

“Thank you, Alexander. You look quite wonderful yourself this evening,” Magnus managed. He glanced down at the basket Alec was carrying curiously. “You didn’t mention my needing to bring anything, so at the least could I carry something for you?” 

~!~

Alec’s smile widened, a feat he didn’t think was possible. The blush on Magnus’ cheeks was quite possibly the cutest thing Alec had ever seen. Since when did Alec use the word ‘cute’? He shook his head before holding out the blanket for Magnus. 

“I won’t say no to help.” Alec sent an over exaggerated wink in Magnus’ direction, hoping the blush on his face would darken. 

~!~

Magnus bit down on his lip, taking the blanket and draping it carefully over his arm before looking back up at Alec, his cheeks still hot under the gaze of the other man. 

“I’m always happy to help,” Magnus offered quietly. “But I confess you have my very curious as to what we’re doing for this evening. Is it still a surprise or can you tell me?” 

~!~ 

The line was moving slowly forward so Alec relented to Magnus’ request. He opened the top of basket he was holding and showed Magnus the picnic he had prepared. 

“Every Monday during the summer, Bryant Park does a movie event. You bring your own food and blanket and get to watch a usually classic movie on the big screen,” Alec explained. He looked closely at Magnus to gauge his next reaction. 

“Tonight, they’re playing The Princess Bride. So, I grabbed my comfiest blanket and had a work contact put together a picnic dinner,” Alec finished. He felt an overwhelming nervousness rise in him at how cheesy this date really was. 

“But I mean, if you’d rather do something else, I’m flexible. _Super_ flexible.” Alec smirked at Magnus, using his humor to hide the anxiety rushing through him. 

~!~

“So that’s why you asked if I liked classic movies,” Magnus breathed, his eyes darting between the picnic that looked borderline picture perfect and Alec, who was still staring at him nervously. 

And then Alec told him which movie it was, and his breath caught. While it wasn’t the same kind of classic as Casablanca, it was one he cherished, and always loved to watch. 

He took a deep breath and reached out, putting a hand on Alec’s arm, giving it a small squeeze before he leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Alec’s cheek. “It’s perfect, Alexander. It sounds like a perfectly lovely evening, and the movie is one of my guilty pleasures. I can likely quote most of it to you,” he admitted, his cheeks flushing red again. 

Magnus cleared his throat and shot Alec a quick smile. “So no need for flexibility. For now, at least,” he teased. 

~!~ 

In Alec’s attempts to darken Magnus’ blush, he never expected his own cheeks to redden as quickly as they did. Once Magnus’ lips pressed to his skin, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Any attempt at playing it cool seemed to fly out the window. 

“Princess Bride was a favorite of my sisters, so I was forced to watch it way too many times,” Alec confessed. “But it still holds a very special place for me. And it’s by far the most quotable movie I’ve seen so I have no doubt you can quote most of it.” Alec found them at the beginning of the line, surprised at how quickly it moved. “I think it’s only fair that you choose where we sit,” Alec said as he motioned toward the open space in front of them.

~!~

“My choice, hm? All right.” 

Magnus debated for a moment or two until he spied a spot near a tree that might be perfect for them to lean against or sit under. He took a deep breath and reached out and took Alec’s free hand in his, tugging him towards the spot before anyone else could get there. 

Once there, he pulled out the blanket and with a hard flick of his wrists, had it lowering to the grass. Magnus adjusted it a few times before looking up at Alec with a firm nod. “There. How’s that?” 

~!~ 

The minute Magnus grabbed his hand, Alec felt a shock. Alec could’ve sworn he saw sparks flying from their joined hands but he was too focused on the spot Magnus chose to think much of it. When Magnus adjusted the blanket to perfect, Alec shook his head with pride. 

“It’s usually my job to find the perfect location and to set it up precisely. I’m impressed,” Alec said, an amused smile on his face as he placed the picnic basket next to the blanket. “I really hope you like chicken avocado sandwiches, potato salad, and wine.” Alec pulled out the contents and set them up on the blanket. He pulled out two stemless wine glasses and poured a small amount of Red Moscato into them. 

“I did promise you regular sized cups this time around,” Alec teased, holding one glass out to Magnus. 

~!~

Magnus couldn’t help the surprised laugh that escaped as he settled on the blanket next to Alexander and took the wineglass from him. “So you did. And have delivered perfectly,” he added, smiling as Alec got everything set up for them. 

“I can see why people expect you to be the one to set everything up,” Magnus continued, his heart pounding as Alec’s eyes swung to him again and damn near pinned him in place, making him shiver. “You are the brilliant party planner after all.” He reached out and gave Alec’s arm a quick squeeze. “But you deserve to be treated too, Alexander.” 

When Alec’s eyes widened a fraction Magnus bit down on his lip, afraid he’d said too much. Time for deflection. “What should we toast to with our perfectly normal cups, hm?” 

~!~ 

Alec couldn’t stop his eyes from straying to Magnus’ bitten lip. The combination of Magnus’ soft voice and his hand on his arm was almost enough for him to forget about the movie. But as the opening credits rolled, Alec straightened, leaning against the tree behind them. He held up his glass, waiting for Magnus’ to connect. 

“Why mess with tradition,” Alec started, the ding from the glasses reverberating through the summer air. “To us,” Alec muttered as he brought the glass to his lips. 

He set his glass down on the blanket and was all too aware of Magnus’ broad shoulder pressed against his. His hand was resting in his lap, almost twitching with the need to be held by Magnus’ again. 

~!~

“To us,” Magnus echoed, sipping at the wine with a faint smile, savoring the sweet burst of flavor along his tongue, even as he settled against the tree (and Alexander) just a little bit more. 

As the opening credits rolled, Magnus let himself easily fall into watching a movie he knew better than almost any other throughout the centuries. He smiled as he watched Westley and Buttercup, mouthing along with some of his favorite lines, unable to keep from grinning as he did, continuing to lean into Alec’s space. 

Because he was watching Alec out of the corner of his eye, Magnus caught the aborted twitch of Alec’s fingers towards his own and couldn’t help smiling faintly. It seemed the ever-confident Alexander needed a little assurance that he was a sure thing. A faint twinge of regret shot through him, but Magnus shook it away. It was better to stay in the here and now, with Alexander nestled against him. 

Magnus reached out and took Alec’s hand in his, twining their fingers together, giving his hand a slow squeeze. He didn’t make any move to extricate their fingers, instead leaving their joined hands resting on his own thigh. And, because, well. It seemed like a good idea, Magnus shifted, just enough, and leaned his head onto Alec’s shoulder, nestling into him more properly. “This okay?” he whispered, not wanting to disturb the movie. 

~!~

Alec saw Magnus mouthing along to the movie out of the corner of his eye and chuckled softly to himself. He remembered the days when Izzy would throw on a tiara, call herself Buttercup and mouth along to every word she said. Why was it that he had found the act just as endearing coming from Magnus. Well, minus the tiara. But he probably could convince… 

His thoughts were cut off by the warmth of Magnus’ hand entwining with his own. He was about to accept the grasp for what it was, a friendly hand hold, but his heart raced as Magnus’ head hit his shoulder. The way that Magnus nuzzled into his shoulder was indescribable. When Magnus asked if it was okay, Alec nodded furiously before scooting a bit closer. 

“You’re warm,” Alec commented. He decided to pull from the confidence he seemed to only lack in Magnus’ presence and rested his temple on Magnus’ head. He breathed in his scent and felt his heart slow back down to a comfortable beat. He squeezed Magnus’ hand tighter before lifting it so he could place one of his legs over Magnus’. He rested their joined hands on his thigh and sighed contently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A FRIENDLY hand hold, Alexander? You precious disaster gay, I love you so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the posting delay!!

The borderline possessive-yet-casual leg thrown over his was enough to have Magnus smiling, a thrill racing through his chest, his heart pounding as Alec used the excuse to move closer. Especially when it was clear how comfortable he was and how maybe he needed the warmth. With a quick flick of the fingertips on his free hand, Magnus cooled the air around them a few degrees to see if he could entice Alec to move a bit closer. 

How would it feel to have Alec press him back against the tree? Or to the warm blanket under the both of them? Now that it was starting to get properly dark, it wouldn’t be too hard to do something like that without more than a brief side-eye from the couples a few dozen feet away. 

Well-aware that he was completely distracted from the movie, Magnus turned and pressed his face a little more into Alec’s neck, shifting his body to press closer to the other man. “Wouldn’t want you to get cold,” he said, keeping his voice soft, feeling lax and cozy curled up like this. 

~!~

Alec felt the cool breeze against his skin and shivered. Of course, he couldn’t be quite sure if the shiver was from the cold or from the feeling of Magnus’ skin against his. As if Magnus felt his shiver, he pressed closer and Alec gladly accepted the additional contact. Alec leaned his head back against the tree, another breathy sigh leaving his lips as his nerves threatened to fire up again. 

The tree was hard against his back and Magnus was soft against his side. He untangled his hand from Magnus’, opting instead to wrap it around Magnus’ shoulder. He couldn’t remember a time when he was this touch starved. Maybe it was the fact he hadn’t been in another man's arms in a very long time, but he didn’t think so. There was something about Magnus that had his body aching for more. 

“Are you cold? If you’re cold, we can always go do something else,” Alec whispered. There was a confident part of him that thought Magnus wanted to be just as close just as much as Alec did, but a note of anxiety had him questioning. 

~!~

Magnus chuckled, low and quiet against the warm skin of Alec’s neck, letting himself inhale the scent of his cologne, savoring it, preventing himself from pressing his lips to the soft skin under his cheek, but only just. He’s a bit surprised at how much he wanted to, how much he wanted to feel this gentle, handsome man gasp for him, wondering briefly how it would be between the both of them later. 

But there’s no need to rush to that part of the evening. He hardly wanted this night to end so quickly, and Alexander was comfortable, and they were watching one of his favorite movies. He could wait, and imagine, and in the meantime, luxuriate in the feel of Alexander’s arm wrapped around him, pulling him in close. 

“You’re the one who mentioned being cold,” Magnus said, once there was another brief lull in the movie dialogue, keeping himself turned in towards Alec. Earlier, though, Alexander had not been clear of his welcome, and he could not let that change. He would not. Magnus shifted onto his side and pressed himself up against Alec, tentatively wrapping an arm around Alec’s waist, and his ankle around Alec’s. “There. Warm enough?” 

~!~ 

Alec let out a breathy laugh of Magnus’ question. Magnus’ touch left his body feeling like it was on fire but he didn’t think that was an appropriate comment for the first date. He tilted his head down toward Magnus which was harder than he thought it would be because of how close Magnus had pressed against him. 

“I don’t think it’s possible to feel cold with you this close,” Alec whispered. His lips were grazing the shell of Magnus’ ear. Alec resisted the deep temptation to lick the soft skin and push Magnus down onto the blanket underneath them. He wasn’t quite sure how he resisted, but he reminded himself to pat himself on the back later. 

“This is one of my favorite parts. When Izzy was mad at me, she used to call me Prince Humperdink,” Alec commented. He grabbed his glass of wine and took a large gulp, hoping the alcohol would ease the nerves he was so hoping would disappear. 

~!~

Magnus smiled against Alec’s shoulder as the other man admitted to being warm with him pressed all close like this. Well, if there was one way to ensure that he would not be moving in the near future, that was it. He smiled and relaxed, savoring Alec’s arm wrapped around him, keeping him cuddled in as tightly as he was. 

He did shiver when Alec’s lips lingered near his ear just long enough to exhale, slowly, biting down on his lower lip to keep a gasp from escaping. Had it truly been so long that a simple touch, the briefest of teases could undo him so completely? Hopefully Alec would not think him pathetic, or shameless, all pressed in close to him like this. And then Alec spoke again and Magnus couldn’t help smiling wide. 

“A truly heinous insult,” Magnus agreed, still grinning against Alec’s shoulder. “But one that I am quite certain you deserved in the moment.” His eyes flickered from the movie back to Alec when he took a gulp of his wine, long fingers wrapped around the glass, cradling it easily.

Magnus let himself get lost in watching the movie again, the haze of Alec’s arm around him, and the low-grade arousal thrumming through them both enough to keep him awake, but not enough to make him do anything about it, not yet. His shifted his arm around Alec briefly, his fingers started to tease Alec’s shirt, drawing slow patterns and loops over it. 

~!~

Alec felt Magnus’ shiver and a satisfied smirk plastered itself on his lips. At his teasing words, Alec’s smirk turned into a full blown smile. He wasn’t sure of the last time he smiled this much but he wasn’t about to complain. Even as they both focused on the movie, his smile remained. It dimmed only slightly as Magnus’ fingers grazed his shirt. His eyes widened and his breath caught and he felt the overwhelming need to be as far away from Magnus as possible or risk acting upon the uncontrollable urges he was feeling. 

It was at that moment that the movie’s final words were uttered. The bright lights came on and the busy New York residents bustled out of the park. Alec found his earlier feeling disappearing and replacing it was the staggering urgency to keep Magnus pressed against him. 

“They don’t really kick people out of here for a little longer. Did you want to finish the wine?” Alec was glad he had some form of excuse to keep Magnus a little longer and was silently hoping he would take it. 

~!~

If the hitch in Alec’s breath was any indication, he was enjoying the touch of his wandering fingers and Magnus couldn’t help smiling, relaxing into him further. It did feel good to be wanted. It had been far too long. 

But that could wait, he had the end of a movie to enjoy, his attention caught until it was finally ending and he was blinking against the harsh lights. Thankfully Alexander suggested they stay where they were for a little longer. 

Magnus hummed and moved his arm for a brief moment from around Alec, reaching out to grab the wineglass behind him, before bringing his arm back and offering it up to Alec, nuzzling into his shoulder with a happy sigh. “I’d be happy to assist you in finishing the wine.” 

~!~

“To Buttercup and Westley,” Alec toasted as their glasses clinked together once more. He finished off what was left in his glass and smiled widely at the happy sigh that left Magnus’ lungs. Alec’s thought, as Magnus nuzzled further into his shoulder once more, was that he could get  _ used _ to this. He could get used to having a glass of wine with Magnus and getting to know him. He could get used to the smell of Magnus’ cologne. He could definitely get used to the way their bodies felt pressed together. 

“I hope you like red. I wasn’t quite sure what to bring for this date because I wanted to keep the mystery alive,” Alec joked as he refilled his glass. He took another long swig and snuggled further into Magnus. He breathed in the scent he was learning to love so much and laughed at how weird that must have been. 

“I think this glass will have to be the last for me. I’m starting to embarrass myself and I don’t think we have that kind of relationship yet,” Alec said, shaking his head at his own actions. 

~!~

“The wine and the food have been perfect, don’t worry,” Magnus reassured, tightening his arm around Alec when the taller man snuggled in close to him. Despite this being only their first date, it was easy to toy with the idea of this happening more than once. To imagine it and wish for it so desperately before he banished the thought. Best not to dwell on what would never happen. 

Magnus hummed and chuckled. “You aren’t embarrassing yourself Alexander,” he promised, shifting to look up at him. “It has been a perfectly wonderful evening, filled with good food, excellent entertainment and the best kind of company.” 

He took his time sipping his wine, and Magnus wondered if it would be too forward to ask Alec to kiss him. He didn’t want to move just yet. Alec was comfortable and it was so easy to just lose himself in being happy and comfortable. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

~!~

Alec had closed his eyes, deciding to stay present in this perfect moment. He could feel Magnus’ chest rise and fall against his side and pulled him impossibly closer. He heard the hum of the soft summer breeze as the leaves above them rustled. When Magnus’ voice broke the comfortable silence, Alec opened his eyes. 

“As you wish,” Alec teased. He realized with as close as they were, he couldn’t look into Magnus’ eyes and he thought about what a disservice that was to him. He pulled away only slightly to lean on his elbow, his legs still entangled in Magnus’ and their faces closer than he intended. Magnus’ hot breath brushed against his face and pulled back as the feeling overwhelmed him. 

“I’m thinking about how much I love New York.”  _ And how much I was to kiss you.  _ Any other time, Alec might have said the words out loud, but there was something telling him to let Magnus make the first move. 

~!~

Westley’s soft words parroted back to him by Alexander, this surprisingly sweet, gentle man should not hit him as hard as they did. Especially when Alec shifted and stared right into his eyes, mentioning New York. He smiled faintly, and trailed his fingers up and along Alec’s side, over his arm and then up to his shoulder until his fingertips were pressed to the edge of Alec’s jaw. 

“New York, hm? Know what I’m thinking about?” Magnus offered, leaning in a little closer, tilting Alec’s jaw to give them the perfect angle. “I’m thinking I’d like my Westley to give me a kiss, if he wanted to, of course,” he teased, glancing up at Alec. 

He didn’t want the magic of the movie to end, because with Alec, it felt magical, just like the sparks singing under his skin for the first time in centuries. He wanted, oh he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWI Malec seduced by Princess Bride quotes? MORE LIKELY THAN YOU MIGHT THINK.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK MAKEOUTS

Alec had to hold back the impulse to just say,  _ fuck it _ , and pull Magnus on top of him. Magnus’ words echoed in his mind.  _ My Westley, _ he had said. Alec thought about asking if he was Westley in this scenario but shook his head abruptly, pushing the thought away. His hands mimicked Magnus’ on his face, stroking gently before his palm cupped Magnus’ solid jaw with a lightness that surprised him. He leaned in, his eyes open, waiting for Magnus to change his mind. When no words came, he pressed his forehead against Magnus’. 

“You know, this makes you Buttercup in this scenario,” Alec teased. But before Magnus could comment, he pushed their lips together. Alec didn’t believe in a spark. He didn’t believe that the world stopped spinning when someone kissed the love of their life for the first time. He didn’t believe in fireworks blasting off behind closed eyelids the moment those lips touched. He didn’t believe in any of that… Until that moment. 

Their lips brushed, so slowly and smoothly. Alec was used to rushed, hot kisses at the end of the night. Ones that ended with a roll in the sheets and a quick escape. The way that Magnus’ lips molded against his was a feeling he thought he may never be used to. The subtle taste of the red wine they had shared and strawberries he could only assume came from the gloss on his lips had his heart and mind racing faster than he thought they could. 

~!~

Magnus was about to tease Alec that he didn’t mind being the princess to Alec’s roguish rescuer when Alec leaned forward that last inch and kissed him. He stilled, completely lost in the wild rush of his magic that lit up at the simple touch of Alexander’s lips, singing in him, repeating how right and good this was. He tugged Alec a tiny bit closer, moving his lips steadily against Alec’s, reveling in the softness and how gentle he was. 

When they finally parted, just a few, too far inches apart, Magnus looked up at Alec and offered him a shy smile. “Since…” he whispered. “Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure…” He leaned in and kissed Alec again, soft and gentle, teasing him. “This one left them all behind.” 

Magnus moved in closer to Alec, kissing him again, this time letting the spark ignite under his skin, that hint of fire growing between the two of them as he slowly teased Alec’s lips with his tongue, determined to ruin him for anyone who had ever kissed him before. He had enough experience to more than manage that and his magic rejoiced in the idea, of Alec being desperate for his kisses and his alone. 

~!~

Alec felt ruined. Between Magnus’ words, his lips, and his tongue, Alec wasn’t sure that he could ever kiss another man again and feel as much as he did at that moment. The tease of Magnus’ tongue against his lips lit an unexpected fire under him. He pressed his chest forward and pushed Magnus onto his back. His hand went behind Magnus’ head to cushion it from the hard ground and he couldn’t stop himself from tangling his fingers in the soft hair on the back of his head. 

The moment their tongues touched, Alec felt the chill race down his spine. His own slid easily over Magnus’, doing everything he could to savor the sweet taste. An overwhelming sense of possessiveness surged through Alec as he bit down on Magnus’ lower lip, tugging it into his mouth. He wanted to memorize the taste of Magnus, the feel of Magnus, because he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to. 

~!~

Magnus couldn’t help the noise that escaped him as Alec pushed him onto his back, but caught him oh-so tenderly before they were kissing again, hard and deep and enough to have his whole body vibrating with how much he wanted Alec. He buried both of his hands in Alec’s hair, sparing a moment to wonder if Alec would mind him messing up his hair before he tugged the taller man down until Alec was on top of him, pressing him back into the soft grass as they kissed. 

When Alec bit down on his lip and only tugged him closer, Magnus couldn’t help the low groan that escaped him, because this was it, this was how the beginning of the end started. But Alec felt so good, he couldn’t do anything other than completely surrender himself to it. He tugged on Alec’s hair, pulling him in closer until they had to break apart for air, panting quietly against each other’s lips. 

“You know,” Magnus whispered, kissing Alexander softly, just a quick and gentle press of their lips. “I think this might be the comfiest I’ve been all night.” He grinned and pulled Alec into another deep kiss, not bothering with teasing, just tongue and teeth and harsh presses of lips, one of his hands leaving Alec’s hair to tug impatiently at his waist, wanting him even closer now. 

~!~

Alec laughed into the kiss, something he wasn’t sure he’d ever done before. There were a lot of things about that night that Alec wasn’t sure of. But what he was sure of, was that kissing Magnus was something he never wanted to stop doing. He pulled away quickly, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Inconceivable!” Alec yelled, emphasizing each syllable with a messy kiss to Magnus’ lips. He could feel Magnus smiling into the kisses and his heart clenched unexpectedly. He loved that he could make Magnus smile and laugh, but he loved making Magnus groan even more. He bit down on his lip again, tugging his head back before releasing it with a pop. He could feel Magnus’ hands around his waist and shuddered, his hips moving by their own volition. The hard press of Magnus’ body against his was enough to have him panting into each kiss.

His hands weren’t satisfied just pulling at Magnus’ hair anymore so he moved them down, one resting on Magnus’ firm bicep. As much as Alec loved pressing Magnus into the ground, he couldn’t stop imagining what it would feel like to have those arms holding him in place. He wanted Magnus more than he had wanted anything in a very long time and the thought alone caused another shudder to pulse through him. 

~!~

“Alexander,” Magnus groaned, consumed quickly by another kiss that had his hips rocking up against his will as Alec pressed against him. “I think,” he panted, leaning up to kiss Alec hard, giving the other man a bit to his own lower lip in payback, just to hear the noise he made as he pulled Alec closer to him, until they were touching along almost the whole of their bodies. “You are beautiful,” he continued, refocusing on Alec above him, licking his lips. 

“Alexander, kiss me again,” he demanded, dropping his hands to Alec’s waist, pulling him down and in, rocking his own hips up, perhaps the wrong shade of desperate, because it felt so good and he never, ever wanted it to stop. It had never been like this before - no single night, no relationship had made his magic sing under his skin like this. Had made every part of him want, not just with desire, but longing. 

In the darkness, hidden from the view of the others, only the sound of their quiet breathing, and softer noises as they moved together like they’d been made to do it. “Alec, please,” Magnus whispered, even though he didn’t know what he was asking for. He just needed more of Alec, more of whatever he was willing to give, to share. “Please.” 

~!~

At Magnus’ words, Alec gasped into the kiss. Alec didn’t think of himself as beautiful. He’d heard handsome, sexy, put together, even pretty. But beautiful? That just wasn’t an adjective he would use to describe himself. When he heard the word cascade off of Magnus’ lips, though, he believed it. He believed it from the way Magnus was thrusting his hips and the way his hands touched whatever they could and the way his next words were full of desperation and need. 

Alec tried to focus on the sound of Magnus’ voice and breathy gasps and low moans that left his lips, but he was all too aware of their surroundings. What he could hear was the light chatter of other park goers and the beeping horns most native New Yorkers couldn’t hear anymore. The world was suddenly too loud for Alec to focus on what Magnus had asked, no, demanded of him. He pulled away, panting heavily, and rested his forehead on Magnus’. He tried not to whine at the loss of contact and felt just as desperate as he assumed Magnus was. 

“Magnus…” He started, his voice huskier than he’d ever heard it. He opened his eyes and saw Magnus’ shining golden back at him. He couldn’t help but press their lips together once more. This kiss was slower, lips fitting together not quite chastely. He pulled away again and realized how much harder it had gotten to do so. “We should…” He didn’t want to say slow down because he thought the pace they were going at was just fine. “Not be in the park right now,” he finished. The words sounded weaker than he wanted but he hoped that Magnus knew what he was trying to say. 

~!~

Magnus wanted to curse when Alec pulled away, then kissed him again, slow and gentle, reminding him of exactly where they were. It was on the tip of his tongue to say that it didn’t matter, that he could make sure no one would see or hear the noises they’d make together. But Alec was a mundane. He let his head fall back against the soft grass, forcing himself to take a deep breath. 

“You’re right,” Magnus agreed, lifting his hand to comb his fingers through Alec’s hair. “I got carried away,” he admitted, flushing at the reminder, how desperate he’d been for Alec to touch him. Alec must think him horrible. 

He took another deep breath and huffed out a small chuckle. “At least we can both admit we’re thoroughly seduced by Princess Bride quotes?” If he could maybe make Alec laugh again, maybe he could salvage the evening, invite Alec back to his loft, see Alec spread out on his sheets… 

But if he did that, he’d never be able to let Alec go in the morning. He knew better. And it would be so much worse to wake up alone in his own bed. 

~!~

Alec let out a loud laugh and promptly covered his face with one hand. He realized he was still hovering over Magnus so he pulled leaned forward and hid his face in Magnus’ chest. The act was so juvenile but if he couldn’t be kissing Magnus right now, he wanted to at least feel his warmth. He pressed a kiss to Magnus’ chest before pulled back again. 

“Yeah, the Princess Bride quotes is what did it. Not all…” Alec gestured dramatically at Magnus. No specific part of him, just his entirety, before finishing. “This.” Alec sat up and caught his breath. He didn’t realize how much he was panting until he felt his chest rise and fall rapidly, connecting with Magnus’ with every heavy breath. He took a second to focus on Magnus’ face. His lips were red and his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were… dazed. Alec knew he should focus on slowing his breathing but the more he looked at Magnus, the quicker his breath came. 

“How far do you live from here?” Alec asked swiftly. He realized how the question sounded and attempted to back track. “I mean, it takes a few subway stops to get to my place, so I figured…” Alec stopped talking and pushed his forehead against Magnus’ chest in embarrassment. 

~!~

Some of the tension bled out of his shoulders the second Alec started laughing and Magnus couldn’t help but smile as Alec shifted and hid his face against his chest. He shifted to tangle his fingers into Alec’s hair again, giving a small tug, even as Alec panted against him, clearly struggling for control, and it was flattering, the way they wanted each other, so clearly, so hotly.

“Definitely the quotes,” Magnus echoed, flushing as Alec looked up at him again, and the bitten red of his lips, how dark his hazel eyes had gone had him wanting to pull Alec on top of him again so badly that he almost missed the question that Alec asked him. His breath caught and he ignored the concerns beating in the back of his mind in favor of giving Alec’s hair another tug from where he was hiding against his chest. 

“Not far,” Magnus managed, clearing his throat. His heart was pounding, especially with Alec’s forehead pressed to it. “We can take a taxi and be there soon,” he added, combing his fingers through Alec’s hair again before he gave them another gentle tug and urged Alec upright. It was the work of a minute to get their picnic cleaned up and Magnus finished rolling up the blanket, leaving it on the ground for a moment. 

Once they were finished, Magnus turned to Alec and smiled, reaching out to hook his fingers in the belt loops he could see, tugging Alec closer before he spun them both and pinned Alec up against the tree, crowding into his space, kissing him again, hard and hot. “Come home with me, Alexander,” he breathed against Alec’s lips, looking up at him. He shifted and pressed a kiss to the pounding pulse in Alec’s neck he could see. “Please come home with me.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, who wants to start earning that explicit rating? I know we do!!

Alec couldn’t breathe. His back hit the tree and all he could feel was Magnus’ body pressed against his own. The hard kiss that followed had his head spinning out of control and his heart racing. Magnus seemed to notice as he pressed his lips to Alec’s pulse. Alec swallowed audibly and tilted his head back. He wanted more. He needed  _ more _ . 

“Yes, fuck,” Alec breathed. His hands were pinned to his sides but he raised them up, cupping Magnus’ face more delicately than the situation really called for. “Take me home, Magnus.” Alec’s breathing was labored as he stared into Magnus’ eyes. Alec saw something in them that had his pausing. He saw the desire and saw the need, but… He had to stop. 

“Are you sure about this?” Alec asked. He stroked his thumb over Magnus’ cheek in a delicate motion and smiled softly. 

~!~

Magnus’ breath caught at the moment of tenderness, of Alec cupping his cheeks so carefully, as though he were something precious, something he wanted to be gentle with. He leaned into the touch and shifted, pressing a kiss to the middle of Alec’s palm, his eyes drifting shut as he ignored the pang of pain hitting his heart. He wanted this. More than he ever should. That was the problem. 

He opened his eyes and looked up at Alec, a teasing grin on his lips. “I think you are well-aware of just how sure,” Magnus punctuated the word with a roll of his hips. “I am of this. Of you, Alexander.” Even so, they did need to leave the park, and Magnus pulled back reluctantly, his magic protesting the distance with a roil of discomfort. He picked up the blanket again and offered the much lighter picnic basket to Alec, before he shyly held out his hand. 

“Come on, Alexander. Let’s go see if we can find a taxi and get out of here, yeah?” 

~!~ 

Alec followed Magnus thoughtlessly, their hands in a tender hold. He realized that it wouldn’t have mattered where Magnus was taking him, but that he would follow him anywhere. Alec felt his skin heat with the smallest of contact with Magnus and couldn’t imagine how much his skin would sizzle with Magnus’ bare skin against his. He shuffled a little quicker as Magnus raised his hand for a taxi. 

Once inside, Alec couldn’t help himself. His thigh was brushing against Magnus’, their shoulders pressed together because of the grip of their hands. Alec sighed heavily and shook his head before glancing over at Magnus. 

“How cool do you think this cab driver is?” Alec asked conversationally. When the driver didn’t acknowledge his mention, Alec leaned over and placed a trail of kisses from Magnus’ ear down to his jawline before nuzzling his nose at his pulse point. Alec bit down softly on the thrumming beat, relishing in all that was Magnus. 

~!~

Magnus glanced over at Alec at the question, raising an eyebrow before he shuddered and fought down a groan, muffling it with a worried glance at the cab driver. He bit down on his lip and squeezed Alec’s hand even tighter, willing himself not to respond, but then...where was the fun in that? He tilted his head to the side, just enough to give Alec more room to work, those teeth continuing to tease and torment him. 

But two could play at that game, and Magnus had the advantage of knowing exactly how much time that they had considering he knew where they were going. With a quick squeeze of Alec’s hand, he released it, and then dropped his hand on Alec’s thigh, his fingers tracing along the inseam of his pants, slowly trailing higher and higher, pausing just before touching Alec where he wanted, his eyes tracing the bulge in Alec’s pants. 

Alec made a noise against his throat and Magnus turned, stealing a quick and soft kiss before grinning at him, whispering quietly. “Two can play at that game, my dear Alexander.” Magnus gave Alec’s lower lip a quick bite, watching his pupils dilate, before he handed the cab driver a fifty. “You sure you want to start this?” 

To illustrate the point, he shifted his hand again, dragging one finger, slow and intent, along the line of Alec’s cock through his pants, before putting his hand back where it was. 

~!~

Alec didn’t let the whine that escaped his lips embarrass him. He was too focused on the feeling of Magnus’ finger brushing so close to where he wanted it to be. It had been entirely too long since anyone had touched him and entirely too long since he had wanted anyone to touch him. But when Magnus’ hand traced around his thickening cock, he remembered just how  _ much _ he wanted him. Alec bit down on Magnus’ neck and judging by the hiss he heard, the bite was a little too hard. Alec glanced up at Magnus and then out the windshield, hoping to gauge their location. 

“How much longer, Magnus?” Alec pleaded as he thrust his hips up, a desperate attempt to feel Magnus’ gentle touch on him again. When no touch happened, Alec moved. He grabbed Magnus’ hand and pressed it down on his lap, his own moving to mimic the move. He gasped the minute Magnus’ hand touched him, a needy whine catching in his throat. His eyes darted toward the cab driver, hoping the noise didn’t bring attention to them. When all was clear, Alec leaned his head onto Magnus’ shoulder, nosing at his ear. 

“I can’t last much longer,” Alec admitted, his breath heavy. He could feel his face flush as he pressed the heel of his hand harder onto Magnus’ cock. Alec wished he could magically remove the clothing in the way of him being able to finally touch Magnus. 

~!~

Magnus swallowed hard, Alec moving them from teasing each other to damn near jerking each other off in the back of the cab in the space of a few seconds, making his whole body shudder, and his hips buck up into the insistent press of Alec’s hand. “Fuck,” he swore, dropping his head to Alec’s shoulder. He gave Alec’s cock another slow squeeze and rub, just to feel Alec tremble for him before he pulled his hand away, tugging Alec’s hand away from him, clasping their hands together, even though he wanted nothing more than for Alec to keep touching him. 

“Then you’re going to wait,” Magnus panted, shifting so he could give Alec’s earlobe a quick bite. “You’re going to wait, because if you do…” he groaned, low in his throat and moved both of their hands, pressing them to the erection he could feel tenting Alec’s pants now. “I’ll make it very, very worth your while.” 

He was a little out of practice with this, but there had been a day where he could bring a partner to the very edge with his voice alone, and he hadn’t forgotten everything, no matter how long it had been. “In fact,” Magnus said, keeping his voice low as he whispered in Alec’s ear. “I think I’ll have you once up against my door, because I won’t keep my hands off you for another instant. And then a second time spread out on my sheets, begging for me.” 

~!~

The groan that left Alec’s lips was too loud and the pants that followed were too frantic as he considered where they were. He listened intently to every word as it left Magnus’ lips, his eyes darting back and forth between his glossed over eyes and the plump lips that Alec wanted back on his. Alec nodded frantically at Magnus’ words. The thought of being taken against the door because they both needed this so badly had a chill coursing through Alec’s entire body. 

“I can’t wait to beg for you,” Alec murmured. Usually, he wasn’t one to beg. He was the one that had men begging for his hands, for his lips, for his cock. But he would beg if it meant he got Magnus. The thought of being taken while spread out of Magnus’ sheets, gripping onto Magnus’ broad shoulders and scratching his nails down his toned back and messing up his soft hair. It was too much to handle. He let out another whine as Magnus’ breath whispered against his flushed skin. 

“Please, Magnus, how much longer?” Alec begged. His hand was gripping tightly onto Magnus’ thigh, his fingers no doubt leaving bruises. He couldn’t think about that, though. All he could think about was getting Magnus into his apartment and getting the pesky barrier he called clothes out of his goddamn way. 

~!~

Magnus couldn’t help the grin that curved his lips as the cab pulled to a stop in front of his apartment building, answering for him. He tossed the driver another fifty and slid out of the car, holding onto Alec’s hand. Once they were on the sidewalk, Magnus pulled Alec closer, tugging him into a kiss, sighing into his lips. “Won’t make you wait much longer,” he promised, kissing Alec again. 

Leading the way into his apartment, Magnus kept close to Alec, mostly because he couldn’t bear to let Alec be more than a few feet from him, even with their hands held. Once they were at the elevator and in it alone, with the button for the top floor hit, it was easy to pull Alec close again, leaning in to press a kiss to his neck. “Normally I’d suggest making out in an elevator,” he whispered against Alec’s skin, licking at it before biting down. “But with my apartment so close, and much more private, I’ll have to wait only a moment longer.” 

The doors dinged open only a moment later and Magnus pulled Alec again, tugging him towards the door at the far end of the hall. Having the penthouse apartment did come with perks, and more space than he knew what to do with was one of them. He pulled Alec in against him, encouraging him close, releasing his hand for a brief moment so he could fiddle with the key, able to get it into the lock and the door opened after a few seconds, his pulse racing in excitement. “There!” 

~!~

The minute Alec heard the door hit the wall in front of them, Alec pushed Magnus inside. He reached for the door and slammed it shut before pressing Magnus into it harsher than he intended. Magnus didn’t seem to notice as Alec connected their lips in a fiery kiss. This was the moment he was waiting for, to finally be alone with Magnus where no one could interrupt them. He grabbed onto Magnus’ wrists and pinned them above his head. He was grateful at that moment that he had the large hands he did as he held both of Magnus’ with one. 

“How attached to this shirt are you?” Alec asked. He realized that he didn’t care what Magnus’ answer was. He couldn’t stand to wait any longer. He let go of his hands for just a moment to tug off the sweater that had been getting in Alec’s way all night. He assisted Magnus in getting his own off before pressing their chests together. Alec moaned into another kiss, relishing the feeling of their skin finally connecting. Alec noticed Magnus had kept his hands above his head and smirked into the kiss before trailing a line of kisses down his neck. 

“I want you so bad, Magnus. Against this door. Right now.” Alec punctuated each sentence with a bite to his ear, his jaw, and his pulse, delighting in the quickness of Magnus’ heartbeat. 


	6. Chapter 6

Whatever Magnus had expected the second they’d stepped into his apartment, it hadn’t been Alec pinning him against the door and kissing him until his world was spinning and centered around Alec. By the time they’d both gotten their shirts off, Magnus was gasping and moaning into every kiss, his skin hot and his hands held in place because that was where Alec had put them. Which left him only being able to buck his hips to grind against Alec to show him how much he _wanted._

Then Alec was attacking his neck and demanding to have him up against his door, and it was only with a quick twist of his fingers and magic that kept him from hurtling over the edge and coming at the idea, with Alec pressed so tightly against him. “Please,” he whispered, keeping his arms over his head, tilting his head back as far as he could for Alec, spreading his legs, grinding against him. “Please, Alexander, want you to do that, fuck, whatever you want, please.” 

Magnus didn’t even know what he was begging for, but as long as Alec didn’t stop touching him, he didn’t care. Especially now that they’d both managed to lose their shirts, and he had hot, bare skin pressed against him for the first time in decades and it felt  _ so _ good his whole body was on fire with it. Or maybe that was just Alexander’s effect. “I’m yours, Alexander, please,” he begged, trying to get Alec to move, to touch him, to do anything. 

~!~

_ Yours.  _ The words reverberated in Alec’s head and his body froze. He tilted Magnus’ chin up so he could look into his eyes and pressed their lips together deeply. Alec ran his tongue along Magnus’ bottom lip before biting down and tugging it as he pulled his head back. 

“Mine,” Alec repeated. Before Magnus could say anything different, Alec dropped to his knees, running his hands down Magnus’ chest and stomach. Magnus’ skin was smooth and hot and he could feel it trembling under his fingertips. He let his tongue trace a line down the middle of his stomach and when he reached the edge of his jeans, Alec groaned. 

“How have I not taken these  _ off _ yet?” Alec asked himself, his tone filled with frustration. He thought he heard Magnus laugh and smiled as he bit right underneath his belly button. One of Alec’s hands pressed against the strained material, letting him know that Magnus wanted him just as much. He used his other hand to undo the button and slide the zipper down. There was a part of him that wanted to savor it, to go slow and steady and make Magnus writhe with need. But he wanted Magnus’ cock in his mouth more. 

~!~

When Alec pulled back from their kiss to look him straight in the eyes and whisper that single, possessive word, Magnus felt his magic immediately roar to firey life in his veins. Everything about Alec had him eager, damn near desperate for more, especially when Alec dropped to his knees, the sound echoing in the silence of his apartment. “Alexander,” he breathed, groaning as Alec moaned against his skin. 

Then Alec was getting his jeans and belt off, making quick work of them, and Magnus helped as best he could, getting his shoes kicked off and then he was staring at the image of this beautiful man on his knees for him, and his whole body was trembling at the sight alone. He licked his lips and kept his hands raised, if only because he got the feeling that Alec liked seeing it, and felt Alec lean in closer. 

“Alec,” he panted, his eyes drifting shut. He knew if he kept staring, he was going to come so quickly, but he couldn’t look away. “Been, been a while. And I’ve been keyed up since the park,” Magnus tried to explain, swallowing hard against how dry his mouth was. “I won’t,” his cheeks flushed and he opened his eyes again to stare down at Alec. “Not gonna last long,” he managed to get the words out, licking his lips. “But, but I want anything. Anything you want. Please.” 

~!~ 

The stuttering words and breathy gasps that left Magnus’ lips were, in one word, glorious. Alec loved that he had driven Magnus just as crazy as Magnus had driven him. He nodded quickly, his nose brushing Magnus’ stomach as he tugged his jeans down his legs. The spot of wetness on the navy blue of Magnus’ briefs had Alec catching his breath. Alec couldn’t help himself as he lapped at it with his tongue, savoring the taste. Magnus said Alec could have anything he wanted and all Alec wanted was to hear Magnus’ moans echo through the open space. The small moans his tiny licks caused just weren’t enough. 

“I want to taste you. That’s what I want,” Alec said simply before he pulled the final piece of clothing away from Magnus. Alec couldn’t hold back the gasp that left his lips as Magnus’ thick cock sprung out of his briefs. He didn’t wait another moment before leaning forward and licking a wet stripe up the prominent vein pulsing underneath his cock. He gripped the base with one hand as he sucked the tip into his mouth, grateful to have his first real taste of Magnus. 

~!~

As soon as Alec’s mouth was on him, Magnus’ mind was whited out with pleasure, his whole body shaking and shuddering as Magnus took him into his mouth and started to tease and torment him. “Alexander,” Magnus gasped, his fingers flexing, wishing that he could be sinking them into Alec’s hair, pulling him closer, wanting even more. He licked his lips and groaned, dropping his eyes again, spreading his legs to make room for Alec. 

Unbidden the image of Alec lifting his legs onto his shoulders, taking all of his weight had Magnus gasping, shuddering, and so goddamn close to the edge that he had to clench his eyes shut to keep some form of control. “Alec, please, can, can I touch you?” he begged, his thighs trembling with the effort of holding still as Alexander’s mouth kept working him over, all tight, hot heat tormenting the hell out of him. 

~!~

Alec nodded vigorously, his tongue not stopping it’s swirl around the tip of Magnus’ cock. He wanted Magnus to touch him so badly and he didn’t care where. Alec could feel Magnus’ legs trembling and pressed his palms to his thighs, pinning him further against the door. The minute Magnus’ hands threaded through his hair, Alec let a previously suppressed moan reverberate against the cock in his mouth. His hands went to Magnus’ hips and he lifted him, just slightly, hoping that Magnus would take the hint and throw his legs around his shoulders. 

Magnus did just that, his hands tugging harder at Alec’s hair. Alec sucked earnestly at Magnus’ cock, wanting nothing more than to taste Magnus’ come on his tongue. His hands reached behind Magnus to grab onto his ass, pulling him that much closer and taking all of Magnus’ cock in his mouth. He felt that familiar slide down his throat and relaxed it the best he could. He bobbed his head, using his grip on Magnus’ ass to urge Magnus to push off the door and use his throat with every thrust. 

~!~

“Oh fuck,” Magnus swore, tugging on Alec’s hair with one hand, the other going to brace him against the door, his thighs flexing around Alec’s shoulders, and the fact that he could feel Alec’s bare skin against him was torture and too damn much all at the same time. Then Alec’s too big hands were on his ass and pulling him closer and Magnus couldn’t help it, he rolled his hips and forced himself just a little bit deeper with Alec’s rhythm. 

But it was too fucking good and he wasn’t going to last. “Alexander,” Magnus whined, pulling on his hair again before he left his head fall back to the door. He was suspended, only Alec’s shoulders holding him up against the door and that was hotter than it truly had any right to be. “Please, I’m not, I’m close, I can’t,” he tried to warn Alec, to have him slow down, but it was too much, and they’d been teasing each other for so long, there was no way he could still hold back. 

All it took was two more slow rolls down Alec’s throat and the tightening of Alec’s fingers into his ass and Magnus was losing it, his head banging back against the door as he came, his entire body taut and then going boneless as he breathed out Alec’s name. “Alexander…” 

~!~ 

“I want you to scream my name when you come,” Alec requested. If Magnus thought there was any chance that Alec was going to pull away without the opportunity to taste him and hear Magnus begging for his mouth, he had another thing coming. The minute his full name left Magnus’ lips, he finally had the distinctive taste of Magnus overtaking his senses. All he had wanted since the minute their lips met was to taste Magnus, to enjoy the unique aroma that he had to give. 

“I love your taste, Magnus,” Alec said huskily. His hand was still working Magnus’ cock, his lips brushing against the tip as he spoke. He wanted to milk Magnus for everything he was worth because his taste was so… sweet. The moans and whines from Magnus’ mouth were just as sweet and so was the bang of his head on the door. Alec dipped his head back down and took Magnus’ cock down his throat once more to clean up the mess he had made. He held Magnus’ ass tighter in his hands, hoping that his fingers would leave bruises so everyone would know that Magnus was his. 

~!~

Magnus gave himself a few additional, precious seconds to savor the way his magic and body were singing with how good that had felt before he shifted, carefully lifting one leg, then another, off Alec’s shoulders. But then there was the matter of one Alec Lightwood, who was still rather desperate. Magnus tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair again and gave a tug, getting him upright before pulling him into another kiss, losing himself in the touch of Alec’s swollen lips. 

But he still needed to return the favor and he needed Alec naked, now. Magnus dropped his hands to Alec’s belt, quickly stripping it off, making sure to rub and tease Alec as much as he could before he finally had his jeans shoved down and off, following his socks and shoes. Clearing his throat, Magnus wrapped a hand around Alec’s erection and gave it a slow squeeze through his boxers. 

“Tell me what you want, Alexander?” 

~!~

Alec felt all coherent thoughts leave his mind the minute Magnus’ fingers wrapped around his cock. He breathed out, a long sigh ending in a deep moan, and pushed his hips into Magnus’ hand. When Magnus asked him what he wanted, he couldn’t decide. He didn’t want Magnus to stop touching him but he also wanted Magnus’ mouth. His heart raced and he couldn’t focus with Magnus’ magical fingers working his cock so slowly. 

“Magnus, please,” Alec pleaded. He wasn’t sure what he wanted. He just needed Magnus. He glanced around and saw the bedroom behind them. He grabbed onto Magnus’ wrist and pulled him closer, crushing their lips together. He took a few steps backward and pulled Magnus along with him. “Your bedroom, please.” His voice was uncharacteristically hoarse and he realized that it probably had to do with Magnus’ cock being in his throat a few seconds earlier. His body shivered as he thought back and his feet moved just a little bit faster. 

~!~

Alexander begging for him, whining his name as his hips bucked into his hands, was intoxicating and enough to have his blood heating all over again. Then Alec was asking for his bedroom and Magnus groaned at how hoarse Alec’s voice was, the reminder of what he’d been doing only a few minutes ago. “Yes, okay,” he nodded, kissing Alec again before giving him a gentle shove, taking his hand again to lead him to the bedroom. It was the work of a second to turn down the sheets and then he turned to Alec, standing in the doorway of his bedroom, turned on and beautiful. 

Magnus stopped in front of him and pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s heart, smiling at the chest hair that tickled his lips. He looked up at Alec and smiled, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Alec’s boxers, raising both of his eyebrows. He couldn’t help teasing, just the smallest bit, now that he knew how desperate Alec was. “We’re in my bedroom now. Why don’t you tell me what you want, Alexander?” He pressed a finger to the wet tip of Alec’s boxers, rubbing with just the pad of his finger, shivering as he felt the stickiness of the fabric. 

~!~

Alec whined. He watched as Magnus turned down the bed, getting it ready for him and watched even closer as Magnus trailed his finger along his length. The serious tone in Magnus’ voice had Alec licking his lips and letting his eyes trail over Magnus’ body. He knew that Magnus needed direction and he was happy to give it. 

“I want you to spread me on your sheets.” Alec trailed a hand down Magnus’ body slowly, making sure to take in every single ripple of his chest and abdomen. He slid his hands along Magnus’ hips, gripping tightly as he backed toward the bed. He stood still, only moving to glance over his shoulder at the perfectly made sheets. “I want you to use your tongue on me in any way that you want.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to mess up the sheets. He tugged Magnus so he was straddling his waist and leaned in to bite down on Magnus’ collar bone, trying to elicit another sweet moan from his lips. 

~!~

Magnus groaned as Alec bit down on his collarbone and left mark after mark in a ring along the line of bone. No one would be able to see it but him, but he would remember it and be feeling it for days. “Then,” he swallowed. “You’d better take your boxers off and get on my bed,” Magnus continued, standing up for a brief second as Alec stripped the boxers and left them on his floor. He gave Alec a shove back onto the blankets, glad that he’d had the navy blue ones on the bed, because Alexander’s pale skin stood out against them in the most magnificent way. 

“You are beautiful, Alexander,” he whispered, climbing onto the bed after Alec, straddling his waist before kissing him, pressing him back to the bed, fucking his tongue into Alec’s mouth until he could feel Alec’s hips hitching up, begging for more. When he finally pulled back from the kiss, he took in Alec’s dark eyes and swollen lips and smirked. “I can do that. Torture the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen with my tongue?” 

He leaned in and traced his tongue along the shell of Alec’s ear, nipping at the lobe. “With pleasure,” Magnus teased, trailing his tongue lower and along Alec’s neck, pausing at his pulse to bite down and then suck at the skin, leaving a dark mark that he pressed his tongue into until Alec was keening for him, his hips bucking up impatiently. He shifted, just enough, so he wasn’t accidentally giving Alec any friction on his cock just yet and traced his tongue along the curve of a pectoral muscle, pausing briefly to tease both Alec’s nipples with his tongue until they were wet and peaked and Alec was panting his name. 

“You did tell me anyway I wanted,” Magnus whispered, shifting so he could trace his tongue along the lines of Alexander’s abdomen, groaning into the skin, sinking his teeth in to pull more noises out of Alec as he slowly worked his way towards one hip bone. Taking his time, he left mark after mark on the line of Alec’s hip bone, before dragging his tongue over them, savoring the loud gasp that earned him. “Want to put my tongue on every inch of you, Alexander…” 

~!~ 

Alec was squirming at every touch of Magnus’ smooth tongue over his skin. His body writhing under the pressure of Magnus’ hands holding him down on the bed. Alec’s lungs were on fire with every exhale, his moans sounding powerfully through the bedroom. He gripped the sheets underneath him, grasping to try and hang onto the reality that Magnus was pushing him out of. Every word that left Magnus’ lips was scorching heat across his flushed skin. He reached down to thread his fingers through Magnus’ hair and it took everything in him not to push Magnus’ mouth onto him. 

“Fuck, Magnus. Please,” Alec begged, his hips driving up with every bite at his hips. “Please mark me. I want to see and feel your bruises for days, weeks. Please!” Alec held back a shout at a particularly rough bite on his hip. He glanced down to see Magnus smirking up at him, obviously proud of his work. Alec wanted to say something witty or sarcastic but the only thing that came to his mind was, “please use your tongue on my cock, Magnus.”

~!~

Magnus hummed, savoring the sound of Alec begging for him, letting his eyes trail up the pale and straining body. The marks decorating Alec’s chest and torso were beautiful and hearing Alec beg for more had him wanting to do just that. Instead he shifted, climbing off Alec’s lap before spreading his legs and settling between them. “Not quite yet I don’t think,” he teased, but now that he was looking, he could see the trail of precome leaking steadily onto Alec’s belly. 

“On the other hand,” he mused, leaning in close, meeting Alec’s eyes. “Someone seems to have made a bit of a mess.” Magnus licked a slow stripe up Alec’s cock, from root to tip, licking away the mess that had been steadily growing on Alec’s belly before adding a small nip to the skin. “There. Now be patient. I’m not done with you.” 

Magnus shifted just a little and sucked a dark mark into the skin below Alec’s belly button, taking his time with teeth and tongue to make sure the mark was a large one, dark and purpling right under the trail of hair leading to his cock. He hummed and pressed a soft kiss to it. “There. Better.” 

Another shift and Magnus listened for Alec cry out when he bypassed his cock in favor of sinking his teeth into the meat of Alec’s inner thigh. “Do you know, Alexander? I might be addicted to the taste of your skin. The sound of you calling my name as you beg.” He punctuated the statement with another mark and then another, until the pale skin of both thighs were darkened with mottled purple marks. 

Magnus lifted his eyes back to Alec’s and licked his lips, grinning down at him. “Now, I thought about truly torturing you and getting my tongue in you first, but I’ll let you pick since you’ve been so good for me. Do you want my tongue on your cock? Or your legs on my shoulders and my tongue in you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I continue to be evil about the cutoff points - y'all will survive. - Aria


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smirk smirk smirk smirk*

Alec pondered the impossible decision Magnus had asked him to make. Deciding between Magnus’ mouth on his cock or tongue in his ass was  _ inconceivable _ . Especially at that moment when all Alec could feel was the dull twinge of each bruise littering his skin. The dark marks on his thighs stood out against his pale skin and Alec couldn’t stop staring at them. Alec groaned as he decided which option to go with. He glanced at Magnus’ eyes before his eyes shot down to his lips. He licked his own hungrily and ran a hand through Magnus’ hair, tugging lightly as his mind raced. 

As he stared at Magnus’ plump lips, he thought about how perfect they would look circling his cock. They were glistening under the dim light and Alec sighed at the sight. Magnus’ tongue slicked over them and Alec thought about how perfect it would look lapping at his hole. He imagined Magnus’ hands stroking his cock with his tongue soothing over Alec’s ass and he imagined his cock disappearing down Magnus’ throat and he realized just how impossible this decision was. 

“Both, Magnus. Please, I need both,” Alec cried out, pulling just a bit harder at Magnus’ hair to push him in the right direction. 

~!~

“You know,” Magnus whispered, leaning down to lick another slow stripe up Alec’s cock, his eyes fluttering shut at the taste, savoring it. “I had plans for you. Whichever one you picked, I had distinct plans, Alexander. Now..” he slid his hands up Alec’s thighs, spreading his legs wider, teasing his fingers higher, along the curve of his ass, giving a slow squeeze, watching his cock twitch. “Now I don’t know where to start.” 

Magnus hummed and considered, staring down at Alec, gloriously spread and desperate for him, begging for his tongue any way that he could get it. A slow, teasing grin curved his lips and he shifted, easily pressing a kiss to one of the marks he’d left on Alec’s thigh, watching him tremble. “Both, my dear Alexander? Greedy,” he teased, reaching out and grabbing two of the pillows, pressing them under Alec’s hips as he helped get both of Alec’s legs around his shoulders, the thighs on either side of his head trembling. 

“Now,” Magnus drawled, meeting Alec’s eyes again for a brief instant before he leaned in close and licked a slow, steady swipe over his hole, his whole body shivering at the sound that got him. “I don’t want you to try to hold on. I want you to come whenever you’re ready.” He felt Alec tense and hummed, taking another long moment to tease Alec with his tongue, feeling his thighs tense. “Because once you do…” 

Magnus licked his lips and waited for Alec’s pupil-blown eyes to look at him. “Once you’ve come, you’re going to make a mess of yourself and I’m going to lick you clean. Then I’m going to blow you, slow and gentle, until you’re hard again.” Turning to exhale hard against Alec’s thigh, Magnus sucked another mark into the pale skin. “How’s that sound?” 

He didn’t bother waiting for Alec to respond, instead, spreading him wide, eating him out in earnest, determined to make Alec fall apart just as hard as he had against the door. 

~!~ 

Magnus always seemed to have plans. From the beginning of their date, Alec was convinced that Magnus knew exactly what he was doing and how crazy it was making Alec. It wasn’t purposeful, him ruining Magnus’ plans. There were a million reasons he could think of to choose each and every option Magnus had given him and the only viable decision was both. And he was  _ so _ glad that he made it. 

Alec’s body melted into the sheets below him as he listened intently to Magnus’ promises. His hips thrusted with every action Magnus guaranteed and Alec needed it all. When Magnus threw his legs over his shoulders and licked him for the first time, Alec pushed his heels into Magnus’ back to pull him as close as he could. His hands threaded further into his hair as his moans mixed with the slick sound of Magnus’ tongue lapping at his hole. Alec paid close attention to the plans Magnus was making and nodded vigorously at the prospect of them. 

“Sounds… like a plan,” Alec breathed out before another powerful moan bursted from somewhere deep within him. He stopped trying to control the tremble in his legs as Magnus’ tongue teased and took him apart. 

~!~

Everything about Alexander was intoxicating and Magnus was overwhelmed by it. He gave himself so quickly, so easily, and came back for more, and what could Magnus do except try to give him everything he wanted? He lost himself in tormenting Alec, licking deeper into his body, savoring every moan, every whine and whimper as Alec rocked into his mouth, his tongue.

He knew Alec wasn’t going to last much longer, after everything, and he wanted to see, wanted to hear Alec lose control. Wanted to see it so he could burn it into his memory forever and never forget it as long as he lived. Magnus pressed his tongue in deep, groaning against Alec’s skin, shuddering under the press of his thighs, listening to him get even louder, the short thrusts of his hips turning needy and desperate. 

_ Yes, yes yes.  _ This is what he wanted, he needed. 

~!~ 

With every lick of Magnus’ heavenly tongue, Alec writhed with overwhelming amounts of pleasure. His mind was wiped blank as a groan sounded from Magnus’ lips. A groan elicited not because of Magnus touching  _ him _ but because… Because Magnus was tasting him. Alec didn’t want his mind to be blank. He wanted to remember every single touch and lick and sound that came from Magnus. He needed the ability to relive this night over and over again because he had never felt this type of bliss. 

“M-Magnus, fuck, I--” Alec’s breath came out in sobs, his moans resounded through the room, and his knuckles were white as he gripped the sheets with every remaining ounce of strength he had in his body. He felt his stomach tighten and his legs stiffen as his orgasm ripped through him. Alec thrust his hips, an attempt to keep Magnus’ tongue moving over him. He wasn’t ready for the blissful feeling to end. 

~!~

Magnus didn’t stop tormenting Alec with his tongue until the taller man was squirming in oversensitivity. When he pulled back and carefully lowered Alec’s thighs back down to the bed, he massaged them gently as they shook. He trailed his eyes up the mess that Alec had made of himself and fought down a groan. 

Alec was  _ beautiful _ . He was still trembling, his cheeks and chest flushed, come all over his stomach, and soft whines escaping those lips. He shifted and leaned down, starting to lick up the mess he’d made. “I have never seen anyone so beautiful. You were perfect for me, Alexander,” Magnus breathed against his skin. 

He focused on cleaning up the rest of the come from his stomach before he turned his attention to Alec’s cock, sucking just the tip into his mouth with a small groan. Alec had wanted both, he was going to get both. 

~!~ 

A startled hiss burst from Alec’s lips as Magnus took his cock back into his mouth. Alec’s hand shot out, his fingers threading through Magnus’ hair. His first instinct was to pull Magnus away but the overstimulation felt so  _ good _ . Everything Magnus had done that night had felt entirely too good and he didn’t want it to stop. He pushed Magnus’ head down further and a deep moan erupted from Alec’s throat. 

His senses were screaming and his moans quickly turned into pathetic whines. Alec couldn’t decide where to put his hands. They darted from tugging at Magnus’ hair to gripping the sheets to grasping at the pillow cradling his head. His entire body was convulsing with every tease of Magnus’ tongue, his hips thrusting wildly to force his cock deeper into Magnus’ throat. His eyes were squeezed tight as he focused on the warmth of Magnus’ throat and the heat building inside him. 

~!~

Magnus took his time carefully teasing Alec hard again, gentle sucks and licks enough to get him there after a few minutes. He was already writhing on the bed, his face still red, and Magnus didn’t want things to be over quite so quickly. He pulled back and looked down at the picture Alec made, his cock hard against his belly, pale skin covered in marks and smiled. 

“Beautiful,” he breathed. Magnus trailed his fingers up Alec’s thighs. “Look at me, Alexander?” He requested, relaxing as glazed hazel eyes met his. “You’ve been so good for me, sweetheart.” The endearment slipped out before he could stop it, but it didn’t matter, it had felt right. “So good. So gorgeous. All mine,” Magnus continued, licking a slow stripe up his cock again. 

Magnus hummed against Alec’s belly and sucked a mark into the soft skin, teasing it with his teeth until it was darkening to a proper bruise. Not for the first time tonight, he wished that he could keep this, keep Alec, that he could have for every night, not just tonight. “So gorgeous, Alexander. Can’t take my eyes off of you.” 

~!~ 

Alec held Magnus’ gaze as pitiful whimpers continued to fall from his lips. Even though Magnus had stopped his ministrations on Alec’s cock, Alec was still squirming on the sheets. His heaving breath had a few moments to catch and his heart had a moment to slow, but neither were possible with Magnus’ praises covering him like a warm blanket. Alec couldn’t believe that a man that looked like Magnus was hovering over him, telling  _ him  _ how gorgeous he was. 

He must have looked pathetic. He knew his face was flushed and his lips were bitten raw and there was a good chance his hair was sticking straight up. His body was drenched in sweat and covered in bruises from Magnus’ hands and teeth. His cock was swollen and red, twitching as it waited for Magnus’ mouth once more. He knew he looked wrecked, but at Magnus’ words, he felt beautiful.

“Magnus, please, I need to come again. I need to come for you, to be good for you,” Alec begged and pleaded as his hands reached out, yearning for Magnus in a way he had never yearned before. 

~!~

“Shhhh,” Magnus soothed, crawling up Alec’s body, pressing soft kisses to his cheek, his neck, along his collarbone. “It’s all right, my darling, you’ve been so good for me. Relax. Breathe,” he ordered, wrapping a hand around Alexander’s cock, giving it a slow stroke. “I’m going to give you what you need, I promise.” 

He pressed a kiss to Alec’s heart, his eyes fluttering shut as he listened to it pound before kissing his way lower again. “Hands in my hair, Alexander. I want to feel those long fingers of yours, have you put them to good use. Maybe even more so after I’m done with you,” Magnus teased, his eyes flicking up to look at Alec again. He couldn’t help teasing, especially because he certainly did enjoy the mental image of Alec using those long fingers on him. 

“You’ve been so good for me, darling,” Magnus whispered, licking his lips, hovering his mouth over Alec’s cock. “You’ve earned a reward. Do you want to finish in my mouth?” Even as he offered it, he couldn’t help licking his lips, imagining the taste of Alec again as he lost control, swallowing him down, feeling him come. He wanted it, needed it. Needed to make Alec feel indescribably good. 

~!~

Alec nodded vigorously as an answer to Magnus’ question. He may have been a puddle of pleasure but he had wanted to see his come in Magnus’ mouth since the moment he saw it on his cock. He took a moment to watch Magnus as he licked his lips and stared at his cock and his hands. The dazed look in Magnus’ eyes disappeared the fog in his head for just a moment. 

“Swallow my cock, Magnus. I want to see you taste me again. I want to see you taste me for as long as I possibly can,” Alec urged as he followed Magnus’ order. He reached out and weaved his fingers in Magnus’s hair, tugging it lightly. Before Magnus could suck his cock again, Alec pulled Magnus up so he was laying across his body. He whimpered as Magnus’ skin brushed along his cock but he needed Magnus’ lips on his again. It had been entirely too long. 

“Kiss me first, please,” Alec added as he connected their lips once more. Alec moved his lips slowly, the kiss growing deeper when he ran his tongue along Magnus’ used lips. Alec relished in the feeling of intimacy the kiss brought to him. 

~!~ 

Alec’s half order, half plead was enough to have his blood boiling, and Magnus shifted down to do just that, but then Alec was pulling him up, tugging him closer until they were kissing again. He took his time, not rushing to deepen the kiss, or demand more, cupping Alec’s cheeks to kiss him slow and gentle, cherishing him like the precious, beautiful person he was. By the time he pulled back, just to manage a quick intake of air, Magnus smiled and pressed their foreheads together, his thumbs trailing over Alec’s cheek bones as he stayed pressed in close. 

“I could never deny you anything, Alexander,” Magnus breathed, kissing him again, just the softest press of lips together. He was struck with such an intense pang of longing through his magic, it nearly took his breath away. He wanted this, he wanted Alec. He wanted years of these soft kisses and teasing smiles - quiet demands that turn desperate. 

Magnus kissed Alec again, and again until they were both smiling and giggling into the kisses, the heat between them still there, but banked for the moment, a secondary thought behind the enjoyment of just being together like this. A small, quick nip to Alec’s lips reminded him of how much they both still wanted more and with a wiggle and roll of his hips, he gave a slow grind against Alec. 

“Do you still want what you asked for, my darling?” Magnus whispered, meeting Alec’s eyes with a smile. He stroked his fingers along Alec’s cheek, savoring the touch. “You’ve earned whatever you want, sweetheart. You’ve been so perfect, so sweet. Want to just take care of you and make sure you feel so good.” 

~!~

Alec savored every smile and laugh and lick and bite that Magnus had to offer him. At the roll of his hips, Alec remembered just how hard he was and just how much he needed Magnus’ mouth on him. He nodded quickly, his hands pushing into Magnus’ hair once more as Magnus made his way back down his body. 

“You make me feel so good, Magnus. So fucking good,” Alec whimpered. He gripped Magnus’ hair tighter for a moment before removing his hands and slamming them against the mattress. He felt the heat rising quicker than ever before. His hands clutched at the sheets that were crumpled next to him. He turned his head into the pillow and bit down on it, holding back the pitiful whines Magnus elicited from him. 

~!~

Magnus paused at Alec’s belly button, teasing his tongue along the bruise he’d left there before he heard another muffled groan into a pillow. He lifted his head and carefully curled his hand over Alec’s hip, giving it a squeeze. “Alexander. Don’t hide from me. I want to hear you.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alec’s thigh. “I want to hear every noise as you pull and tug on my hair. Please?” 

It took another few seconds of looking at him pleadingly before Alec turned his head back and lifted his mouth away from the pillow. Magnus grinned at him and wrapped a hand around his dick, giving it a few easy strokes, and then a squeeze, listening to the sound that got him. “There, that’s better,” he said, licking his lips before he shifted and took all of Alec in, swallowing him down to the root, just to listen to him shout. 

~!~

Alec had already been driven crazy many times that night. But Magnus begging him to hear his moans and whines? That was the icing on the cake. This man was  _ perfect _ . When his cock hit the back of Magnus’ throat, he let out a guttural moan as he threw his head back further into the pillow. This time, he didn’t hide his moans. He groaned and whimpered and sobbed every time Magnus pulled away and then took the entirety of his cock in his mouth. 

“Oh, Magnus. Oh, god.” The words sounded like pleas as his hands flew back into Magnus’ hair. He tugged and pushed, unable to decide if he needed more or less of the tight throat around his length. He felt Magnus swallow and he saw stars. He never understood that expression before right now. But with Magnus’ hands bruising his hips and his throat working magic around Alec’s cock, stars burst behind his closed eyelids. He didn’t have time to shout out a warning before he came, his hands pushing Magnus’ head down as far as it could go. Alec felt Magnus swallow every single bit of come that slid down his throat with no problem. He glanced down at Magnus and their eyes locked, the hunger in Magnus’ eyes eliciting another deep rumble in Alec’s chest. He let go of Magnus’ hair and put his hands over his heart, feeling the rapid beat and the rise and fall of panting breaths. 


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus took a few precious seconds to breathe, pressing his forehead to Alec’s thigh, sucking in desperate breaths, savoring the sore scratch of his throat. He licked his lips and swallowed, the taste of Alec still lingering in the best way along his lips and tongue. He let his eyes trail up, smiling at how sprawled out Alexander was on the bed, devouring the sight of him, his skin flushed and beautiful, bruises and bitemarks littering his whole body. He’d never seen anything so perfect in his long life. 

Memorizing the look of Alec was something he could have taken hours to do, but that would be a little awkward tonight, so Magnus stretched out next to Alec on the bed, reaching out to comb his fingers through Alec’s hair as he started to breathe steadier. His body was still singing with desire - reminding him of how much he still wanted more after their adventure against the door, but it could wait. Alec was what mattered and he deserved to feel as good as he had. 

Magnus leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s jaw, kissing a slow line to his lips, teasing him with a kiss until he let their lips slide together again, soft and gentle. He gave Alec’s lower lip a quick nip and grinned at him, reaching out to tuck some of Alec’s hair behind his ear again. “I take it that you don’t regret asking for both, do you?” 

~!~ 

Alec shook his head earnestly and pulled Magnus closer to him as they kissed. He pushed his tongue past his lips to swipe along Magnus’ before pushing it into his mouth to taste himself of Magnus’ tongue. He groaned as Magnus nipped at his lip and smirked at Magnus’ words. By way of an answer, Alec pushed Magnus onto his back and pressed his body against Magnus’, a slow, tantalizing glide of skin on skin. 

“I believe I heard a request for the use of my fingers,” Alec teased as he ran his index finger up Magnus’ jaw to circle around the shell of his ear. He glided his fingernail down Magnus’ neck before he let it rest on Magnus’ collarbone. He licked a solid strip up Magnus’ neck and let his lips brush Magnus’ earlobe as he spoke. “Tell me where you want my fingers, Magnus.” Alec demanded. His finger continued its trail down Magnus’ body, circling around one of his nipples before scraping his fingernail across the other. He listened to Magnus’ breath quicken and felt his chest heaving a little harder underneath him. 

“Here?” Alec asked as he slid his finger over Magnus’ nipple once more. “Or maybe…” Alec trailed off as his finger traced a line down Magnus’ abdomen. He scooted further down Magnus’ body, his legs pinning Magnus’ onto the mattress. His fingers stopped abruptly once he reached the base of Magnus’ cock. He bypassed the hard length and spread his hands out on Magnus’ thighs. He dragged his hands down Magnus’ thighs, his nails scratching and leaving faint marks on the tanned skin. He could feel Magnus squirming underneath him and rested his hands lightly on his thighs, a questioning look on his face. 

~!~

Magnus groaned and shivered at the feel of Alec’s lips against his ear. Where didn’t he want Alec’s fingers was the true question. But he knew what Alec wanted him to say, what he wanted to feel, what he was aching for. He sucked in a hard breath and fought down a whine as Alec’s fingers teased both his nipples, his cock starting to leak against his stomach, his heart pounding under Alec’s touch. 

“Apparently,” Magnus panted, a loud gasp escaping at the nails suddenly raking down his thighs, making him shake, even as he was kept pinned to the mattress. “Turnabout is fair play, Alexander?” Even so, he didn’t want to keep Alec waiting, or get bored of him, or something like that. Then again, this was Alec, and he wouldn’t do that. 

But Alec was teasing him, and no matter how much he squirmed, he was going to need to ask for what he wanted. Magnus stretched and tried to roll his hips up into Alec’s touch, but he wasn’t moving. “Alexander,” he managed, swallowing hard, even as he panted. “I think you know that I want your fingers in me.” Magnus lifted his eyes to Alec, staring at him, licking his lips. “Gonna feel so much better than mine. Reach nice and deep, fuck,” he bit out, his thighs trembling at the idea. “Please, Alexander.” 

~!~

As much as Alec knew exactly where Magnus wanted his fingers, hearing him say it out loud caused electricity to shoot down his spine. He took a moment to stare down at the man underneath him, unable to hold back a small noise of pleasure as he licked his lips. Magnus looked  _ beautiful _ , perfect even, with his body shaking, squirming underneath Alec’s. He let his hands wander, enjoying the heat of Magnus’ skin and the way it would jolt at his touch. He smoothed his hands over Magnus’ abdomen and up his chest, just feeling the unblemished skin. He moved his hands back down, slithering his body so it rested between Magnus’ open legs. His index finger brushed over Magnus’ entrance, just a small tease before Alec glanced around the mattress. 

“As much as I’d love to put my mouth on you, you requested my fingers and I’d hate to disappoint,” Alec started. Before he could finish, a bottle of lube seemed to appear in Magnus’ hand. He thrust it down at Alec, and Alec took it without a second thought. “So eager for me,” Alec noticed as Magnus widened his legs, his hips continuing their movements. Alec grabbed at Magnus’ legs and put them over his shoulders, his heels pressing into Alec’s back just how he liked it. This gave him the perfect view of Magnus’ hole, clenching with need. 

“God, you’re incredible,” Alec said softly as he coated his fingers with lube. He brushed two of them over Magnus’ entrance and bit his lip as it tightened again. “I know, baby, you’ll have my fingers soon enough,” Alec cooed. He glanced up to see the wreckage that was Magnus begging for his fingers before he pressed two in, his skin heating at the noise that escaped Magnus’ lips. He pushed his fingers in until they couldn’t go any further and curled them, the pads of his fingers rubbing against Magnus’ sensitive spot. Magnus’ moans filled the room and Alec had never heard anything sweeter. 

~!~

“You could never disappoint, Alexander,” Mangus panted out, interrupting Alec to distract him while he summoned lube to his hand from his dresser drawer, pushing it down towards him. When Alec teased him about being eager, he couldn’t help the flush that curled up his cheeks, because he was. “And it’s not that I don’t want your mouth on me,” he dug his heels into Alec’s back with a whine as Alec called him incredible and then followed it up with a nickname that had his magic almost jumping out of his skin. “I just, I just really love this,” Magnus whispered, panting hard as Alec teased him. 

Then two fingers were in him, pressed in all at once, and the stretch was just the right mix of pain and pleasure, that he couldn’t help shouting, his back bowing off the bed as Alec pressed his fingers in deep, finding his prostate so easily that Magnus would have called it magic if he didn’t know better. The stretch around his fingers was everything he had dreamed off and he rocked his hips back into every touch from Alec, tightening his thighs around Alec’s shoulders. 

“Alec, please,” Magnus begged, completely at Alec’s mercy the way he had been trussed up, with his legs over Alec’s shoulders like this, two fingers in him, tormenting with every flex and deeper press in. “Yours, Alexander, I’m yours, fuck. Whatever you want, anything, please, don’t stop,” he babbled, his whole body, his magic, all of it overwhelmed and owned by Alec. 

~!~

There was that word again.  _ Yours _ . Every time it left Magnus’ lips, a shock radiated through Alec’s body that shook him to the core. Magnus was his. He would make sure the world knew it. He bit down on Magnus’ inner thigh, harder than he intended. Alec smirked to himself at the shout that burst from Magnus’ lips. He pulled back and saw the purpling bruise already presenting itself on Magnus’ skin. It was so beautiful and dark and it meant that Magnus belonged to him. 

“You  _ are _ mine. And I want you to come, Magnus. Show me how good I make you feel,” Alec requested. His voice was husky, a possessive tone to it that he didn’t quite recognize. His fingers plunged in and out of Magnus, curling the way Alec knew he liked. Magnus’ moans were music to his ears and his hips were thrusting to the beat. Alec pushed himself up just enough to take Magnus’ cock into his mouth, sucking softly, his tongue teasing the tip. 

~!~

Alec’s teeth sinking into his thigh had Magnus fighting for control of his magic as he gasped and shuddered and whined under the assault. And then Alec was staring down at him, how he was spread out, desperate and pleading on his sheets, long fingers moving in and out of him in a steady, soul-destroying pace. 

Then Alec ordering him to come, a simple, quiet order, had him shaking, his fingers tugging on Alec’s hair, especially when there was Alec’s mouth on the tip of his cock again. His back bowing off the bed, Magnus shouted as he came, the sound of a lightbulb shattering echoing in the room even as he gasped and shuddered through the aftershocks. It was too much and it all felt too good. 

Magnus gave another gentle tug to Alec’s hair, pulling him in closer, even as Alec’s fingers slid out of him with a wet, slick noise that had his cock twitching. But then Alec was stretched on top of him, his weight pinning him down and it felt perfect. “You’re perfect, Alexander,” he whispered, rubbing gently at Alec’s scalp with his fingers where they were still tangled in his hair. 

~!~

Alec was panting, his breath coming out in a mixture of huffs and chuckles. He knew he was probably crushing Magnus under his weight but he didn’t care. He was too comfortable to care. His mouth was filled with the taste of Magnus and his warmth was radiating through Alec’s body. He opened his eyes and was surprised to only see a shadow of Magnus underneath him. 

“Did you… turn out the lights?” Alec questioned as he placed a trail of kisses up Magnus’ chest. He nuzzled his face into Magnus’ neck and inhaled deeply. There was a solid chance that he was scaring Magnus off with his clinginess but Alec didn’t care. He wanted to be close to him. He wanted to be surrounded by Magnus’ scent and heat. Alec realized quickly and terrifyingly that he really liked Magnus. He didn’t just like the mind-blowing orgasms that Magnus had given him. He liked making him laugh with stupid quotes and holding his hand in the park. He liked the way that Magnus smiled and the way he laughed. Alec shook his head and nuzzled further into Magnus’ neck. He decided he could think about this later. At that moment, all he wanted to do was kiss Magnus again. 

So he did. He used his thumb and forefinger to pull down Magnus’ chin and pressed their lips gently together. He moved slowly and softly and felt his heartbeat slow with every brush of their tongues. Alec let himself get lost in it. 

~!~

“Think the bulb burned out,” Magnus murmured, shivering as Alec nuzzled into his neck with what felt like intent to stay there. He was surrounded and pinned down by Alec and he loved it, wrapping his arms around him, keeping him pulled in tight and close. As their breathing started to slow, he lifted a hand and tangled it into Alec’s hair again, right as Alec moved them just enough so they were kissing. 

His heart turned over painfully in his chest at the slow and gentle kiss. Alec kissed him again and again and again until his lips were tingling with every press, and every exhale into his mouth felt like a prayer whispered just for them. His magic and heartbeat a quick staccato reminder, repeating his name over and over again.  _ Alec, Alec,  _ **_Alec._ ** All he wanted was more. More of this perfect man who kissed him like he meant something. Like he was important. 

“Alec,” Magnus breathed, separating their lips just enough so their eyes could meet. His magic was pounding in his veins, and he felt the inescapable pull towards Alec all over again. “Stay,” he whispered. “Please stay.” It was a plea for more than just that night, but it was too much to ask for after a handful of texts and a single date. It was always too much. But if it was all he would ever get was tonight, he would at least beg for what he wanted, what he needed. 

Alec pressed this close to him, kissing him like this? He wasn’t ready to let go of it just yet. He kissed Alec again rather than wait for an answer. If it was no, he didn’t want to hear it. Not yet. 

~!~ 

Alec gazed into Magnus’ eyes, his brows furrowing at the plea. He didn’t understand why Magnus thought he was going anywhere. He had planned to stay. Until morning, through the day, until the sun set again and he could see Magnus draped in moonlight once more. Alec rolled off of Magnus and onto his back, pulling Magnus on top of him. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and held on tight. 

“You’re not getting rid of me,” Alec whispered as he pressed gentle kisses to Magnus’ cheek. He pulled the covers over them before moving his hand to Magnus’ cheek. He brushed his thumb under Magnus’ eye, chasing the trail with his lips. He moved his fingers to Magnus’ hair, combing through it softly. Alec felt like he was memorizing Magnus’ features but who could blame him. The man was flawless. He thought back to how Magnus had asked him to stay. How could a man this perfect think someone like Alec would walk away from him after a night like that? 

“I’m… I’m not going anywhere, Magnus. Not until you tell me you’ve had enough of me,” Alec said softly as he cupped Magnus’ face in his hands. He pressed his forehead to Magnus’ and hoped, with everything in him, that Magnus hadn’t had enough yet. 

~!~

When Alec rolled them over in an easy motion and then shifted so strong arms were wrapped around him, Magnus melted. Then Alec was touching him again, soft and gentle and perfect and Magnus leaned into it, into every gentle touch and press. “I never want to get rid of you,” he breathed, even as Alec cupped his face and pressed their foreheads together. His heart was pounding and he swallowed, hard, leaning into Alec. 

“No one’s stayed,” he whispered, the words feeling easier in the dark, Alec wrapped around him, and his magic still singing with how good it felt, their foreheads pressed together. “Whether I wanted them to or not. They, they don’t stay,” he continued, stumbling over the words. He swallowed and shifted, pressing a gentle kiss to the curve of Alec’s cheek, and to the tip of his nose before he settled in close to Alec again, nuzzling his neck, kissing his pulse before looking down at him. 

“I haven’t had enough of you, Alexander. I’m not sure I ever could. But I want,” Magnus swallowed and hid his face in Alec’s neck, pressing as close as he could get. “I want you to be the one that stays.” The gentle admission felt ripped from the deepest parts of him and Magnus trembled with it, tightening his hold on Alec. 

~!~ 

Alec felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He stared at this  _ gorgeous _ man above him, his entire presence a bright star in Alec’s life, and shook his head. His possessiveness took over quicker than he would have liked because his first thought was wanting to destroy whoever made Magnus feel like that. His second thought was who could  _ ever _ see Magnus like this, marked and wrecked, and not want to stay? Who could look at Magnus, with his dazzling smile and perfectly golden eyes, and walk out? Alec felt his tremble and held on tighter. Just for a moment because he knew Magnus needed it. Then he moved Magnus so they were side by side, face to face in his bed. 

“I’m not going  _ anywhere _ ,” Alec repeated, punctuating his words with gentle kisses to Magnus’ cheeks and forehead. He let his forehead press against Magnus’ and chuckled softly to himself. He had thought the words to himself but decided that Magnus needed to know how he felt. “I look at you, Magnus, and I can’t imagine anyone not wanting to stay. I’ve been… worried, the whole night, that while getting you into bed was going to be the most incredible experience I’ve ever had, it would scare you off. Because I want you to stay, too, Magnus. I want you to stay.” Alec surged forward as an unexpected wave of emotion crashed through him. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and kissed him like his life depended on it. He tangled their legs together, every inch of their bodies pressed against one another, and kissed him even more. He didn’t make a move to deepen it. He just wanted Magnus to  _ feel _ how much Alec wanted him to stay. 

~!~

In four hundred years, Magnus had never been kissed the way Alec was kissing him. There was an underlying power to his words, the passion behind them. His magic was singing with the conviction of them, responding to Alexander in kind. He pressed one hand to Alec’s heart, and the other moved to wrap around his waist, holding him tight. He swallowed hard and bit down a small laugh against Alec’s lips. Seemed like they’d both had concerns they’d been afraid to talk about. 

When their lips finally fell apart, Magnus stayed pressed close to Alec, reaching up to comb his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry if I pushed you. I just, thought that, maybe, just maybe, if I could get you into bed, I could convince you to stay. Even if only until the morning. I wanted to fall asleep in your arms,” he admitted, smiling as he stole another soft kiss from Alec. “Even looks like my plan is working, since I’m too tired to move.” 

Magnus smiled and nuzzled into Alec’s neck, kissing the cords of it gently before he relaxed into the pillows. He felt better than he had in years. Alec was going to stay. He’d said that he was going to stay. He smiled again and tightened his arm around Alec. “Now, orgasms as good as those deserve at least a nap. And if you’re lucky, you’ll find out just how much I enjoy sleepy morning sex,” he teased. Maybe it was foolish to hope, to pin this kind of hope on a mundane, but his magic was telling him to trust Alec and he wanted to listen. 

~!~ 

Alec placed his hand over Magnus’ that was resting on his heart. He hoped Magnus could feel the rapid beat and realize just how nervous he made Alec. Every touch, every kiss, every gentle caress had Alec’s heart racing and knowing that Magnus wanted him to stay, too? Well, that had it shooting into his throat. 

“You convinced me to stay the moment you quoted Princess Bride along with the movie,” Alec teased as Magnus nuzzled further into him. He stroked Magnus’ hair, threading his fingers in it to pull him that much closer. Alec perked up noticeably at the mention of ‘sleepy morning sex’ and let out a loud pretend snore, letting his arms drop from around Magnus. He peeked one eye open so he could see the smile on Magnus’ face. Angel, he loved his smile. 

~!~

Magnus couldn’t help the laugh that escaped at the sight of Alexander being so ridiculous and he shook his head, reaching out to grab Alec’s arm and bring it back around him before yawning and relaxing into him again. “Proper sleep, goofball,” he teased. But even now it was so nice to feel him relax, and just let him enjoy the sound of Alec’s heartbeat. 

And, as he discovered, not long after, when Alec settled in to sleep for real, his quiet snores. Magnus let himself listen, tracing his eyes over Alec’s face, memorizing it. Just. Just in case. 

He also made sure to turn the lights off and reform the bulb in the lamp that had exploded. Magnus reminded himself that he’d need to be more careful if his magic was doing that. But then the quiet lull of Alec’s snores and the warmth of his arms had his eyes growing heavy and Magnus let himself doze off not long afterward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, you thought you weren't going to get glorious morning sex? THINK AGAIN! 
> 
> Last chapter (oh god that's so sad), but it's coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh NO. It's the last chapter!! 
> 
> Hope you have all enjoyed this fic as much as we enjoyed writing it for you!

The first thing Alec did when he woke was smile. He could smell the sandalwood wafting off of the man next to him and feel the warmth radiating. Then he realized they had barely moved throughout the night. He had always been one to toss and turn but with Magnus pressed up against him, he was _oh so comfortable._ Magnus’ breathing was steadily whispering across Alec’s neck and he shivered at the feeling. 

“Magnus?” Alec whispered to see if he was asleep. Magnus rustled slightly closer to him but didn’t open his eyes. The sun shone orange through the blinds so Alec assumed it had barely risen, but Magnus just looked so beautiful next to him and he couldn’t wait. He ran his fingertips over Magnus’ shoulder blade and down his spine. Alec thought he felt a shudder and smiled in triumph. He pressed a soft kiss right next to Magnus’ lips, pulling back only enough to speak, his lips brushing across the soft skin.

“Magnus?” Alec asked gently. When still nothing happened. Alec traced his lips across Magnus’ cheekbone and down his jaw. He bit down teasingly soft on Magnus’ earlobe and spoke again. “Wake up for me, beautiful,” Alec demanded softly. He rested his hand on the small of Magnus’ back, a teasingly light touch that he was sure would wake him. 

~!~

Magnus blinked awake between one breath and another, to the quick bite to his ear and the soft whisper, blinking quickly before he remembered his glamour and then smiled, stretching a little, using the opportunity to press in close to Alec’s body beside his. “Mmmm, good morning, Alexander,” he breathed, blinking and looking up to focus on the other man. 

He couldn’t quite keep down the surprised noise that escaped him when the hand on his back started to slide lower. Magnus closed his eyes and smiled, pressing into the touch, wanting more. He reached up and carefully cupped Alec’s cheek, pulling him in for a soft and gentle kiss, his magic singing with the reminder that Alec was _here,_ wrapped around him. 

“A very good morning, hm?” he teased, opening his eyes halfway to look at Alec. 

~!~ 

Alec saw Magnus’ eyes flash and shook his head. He figured it must have been the idea of morning sex messing with his head and with Magnus pressed this close to him, he couldn’t focus on much else. He slid his hand even further down, cupping Magnus’ ass before pulling his hips closer. 

“How can you tell?” Alec asked teasingly. He was sure Magnus could feel his hard cock pressing against his thigh just as much as Alec could feel his. He squeezed Magnus’ ass in his hand before bringing his hand back to his lips. He pushed his finger into his mouth, wetting it with his tongue before bringing it back to its rightful place. He let the wet finger tease over Magnus’ hole and pulled him closer when he squirmed. 

“I need to be inside you, Magnus. I’ve needed it since last night,” Alec said huskily. He leaned his head down to bite softly at Magnus’ neck, his finger pushing into Magnus only slightly. 

~!~

Magnus groaned and let his head fall back as Alec nibbled at his neck, teasing him with his finger, making him roll his hips. _“Fuck,”_ he whispered, his whole body shivering. Alec’s quiet, easy admittance had him shuddering, wanting more. “Want that, Alexander. Want you in me. Wanted you in me when you pinned me to the door, had me straddle your shoulders.” 

He fumbled along the bed for a moment before giving up and summoning the lube to his hand before he pressed the bottle into Alec’s chest, staring up at him. “But you are not fucking me with only spit. I have limits, and you…” Magnus flexed his thigh against Alec’s cock, rolling his hips. “You’re going to test those as it is.” 

The thought of Alec’s finger sliding into him again was better than only one thing. The actual press and slide of one finger, as deep as it could go. Magnus gasped, arching against Alec, panting at how good it felt already. “Alexander, please, more. I can take more.” 

~!~

“I was gonna get there eventually. Maybe I just wanted to fuck with you a little more first.” Alec teased Magnus with his words and with his finger as he pushed the digit slowly into Magnus. He heard Magnus’ gasps and pleas but he wasn’t ready to go faster yet. He wanted to take the time he wasn’t able to the night before and see how much Magnus could really beg. Hearing Magnus beg for him was one of the prettiest sounds he had ever heard and Alec wanted more. He pulled his finger out and lazily let the tip of it brush against Magnus’ hole. The gasps that left Magnus’ mouth were breathtaking and Alec needed to keep earning them. He pushed his finger back inside, adding another so he could spread Magnus open. While he was enjoying the moans, he did have a job to do. And that was to get Magnus ready for his cock. 

“I love hearing you beg for me, beautiful. Sounding so pretty for me and looking so  _ good _ for me. Tell me how much you need my cock, Magnus,” Alec coaxed as he moved his fingers just a little bit faster. He reached down with his other hand to stroke at Magnus’ cock, thumbing the tip of it gently before pumped the full length a few times. “Already hard for me, too? You’re so good, Magnus,” Alec praised. He moved that hand up Magnus’ chest to stroke his face, delighting in the whines and pants that left him. 

~!~

“Forgive me for rushing you, Alexander,” Magnus panted, biting down on his lip as Alec’s finger slid into him, slow and torturous, even as he tried to spread his legs wider, a whine escaping when Alec pulled his finger back. “Alec, Alec, no, please, fuck,” he swore, gasping when suddenly two fingers were pressing into him, deep and perfect, stretching him wide. Magnus licked his lips, trying to focus as he rolled his hips back into every touch from Alec when suddenly Alec started  _ talking _ . 

“ _ Alexander _ ,” Magnus gasped, biting down on his lip again as Alec asked him to beg for his cock, his fingers moving faster and more deliberately. “P-please, I need-” he groaned, losing his ability to think when Alec’s hand was suddenly around him, stroking his cock for the briefest of seconds before his hand was sliding up and Magnus couldn’t help rolling his hips back onto Alec’s fingers again. 

“Please, need it. Want you in me, want to be _yours,_ feel like yours. Have you, have you take me,” Magnus panted, fighting down a whine when Alec twisted his fingers inside him, making him gasp and moan, a tremble starting in his thighs. He knew what Alec wanted to hear, even though the thought of the words had him blushing and embarrassed. “Need your cock, Alexander. Want, want you in me, taking me, making me feel so good, making me beg,” Magnus bit down on his lip and gasped, rolling his hips back harder. “Please, oh please.” 

~!~

Alec listened intently to every word that choked from Magnus’ lips. The pleas sounded too delicious not to kiss him. He surged forward and crashed their lips together in a messy kiss, all teeth and tongues as he pushed a third finger into Magnus. He thrust them in deep, moving them to stretch Magnus as much as he could and simultaneously pulled him even closer. Alec licked into Magnus’ mouth sloppily, enjoying the way that Magnus couldn’t focus enough on the kiss. Magnus was too busy pushing his hips back to meet Alec’s fingers and Alec needed more. 

“So good, Magnus. So good and so  _ mine _ ,” Alec growled as he pulled his mouth and fingers away. Before Magnus could whine too much, Alec moved so he was on top of Magnus. He pulled Magnus’ legs around his waist and grabbed the lube next to them. He was so focused on what he was doing, he barely had a chance to watch how beautiful Magnus looked all spread out for him. 

“Fuck, Magnus, you… Angel, you’re gorgeous,” Alec sighed out as he coated his cock in lube. He pumped his fist a few times before squeezing the base so he could drink Magnus in just a little longer. His face was red and eyes hungry with need. His chest was rising and falling at a too quick beat. Alec had never seen anything so enticing and he couldn’t wait a moment longer. He pressed the tip of his cock to Magnus’ hole and sent him one last desire filled glance before pushing in slowly. 

~!~

Magnus sucked in a frantic breath and then Alec was on top of him and pulling his legs around his waist and growling out that he belonged to Alec, and how gorgeous he was. He licked his lips as he watched Alec wrap a hand around his dick, his thighs shaking and trembling and then Alec was sinking into him and he couldn’t help groaning, arching beneath Alec, his whole body clenching down as he tried to breathe through the stretch. It had been so fucking _long_ since he’d done this, but it felt good, even as his hands tightened in the sheets underneath him. 

“Slow, fuck, please go slow,” he whispered, sucking in a desperate breath of air as Alec held himself still until he could finally relax and give a slow roll of his hips without wincing. How long had it been since he’d left himself open and vulnerable like this? Magnus couldn’t even begin to remember, but having Alec pressed this close to him, this tightly to him, felt like coming home to a place he hadn’t even known he was missing. 

“Come here,” he breathed, leaning up to kiss Alec, giving another roll of his hips, shivering as sparks shot up his spine. “So good, Alexander, you feel so good.” It was easy to fall back to the bed and tighten his thighs around Alec’s waist, encouraging him to move, properly now. “Come on, come on, please.” 

~!~

Alec couldn’t help but notice how exposed Magnus was like this. Not just the way his body was sprawled out for Alec’s use but the way he gasped as Alec thrust into him and the way Magnus asked him to slow down. The way his face knotted in pain as Alec moved just a little too quickly. Alec slowed the best he could and it took all of his restraint to do so. He had never felt this desperate to be inside someone in his entire life. He’d wanted before, the desire to fill someone up and have them take him in like it was what they were born to do. But as he slid into Magnus, it took everything in him to slow, the look on Magnus’ face enough to stall his movements. 

When Magnus fell back onto the bed, tightening his legs around Alec’s waist, he waited for a beat, waited for Magnus to tell him to let go. When his pleas came, Alec felt like something burst inside him. He flattened his body onto Magnus and propelled his hips at a quick, hard pace. The rhythm was off and he knew it was sloppy but he needed to feel himself plunging into Magnus. He needed to remind Magnus that he was _Alec’s._ That no one else could make him feel this way and that no one else could fill him up as perfectly as Alec could. 

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec started. He wanted to say more, wanted to explain how incredible he felt but words would sour it. He wanted to feel. For the first time in a long while, he wanted to take in everything about the man below him. Every gasp of breath, every cry of pleasure, every grip on the sheets or his back. Alec grabbed Magnus’ wrists and pinned them next to his head, leveraging himself up to change the angle as he pushed deeper into Magnus. 

~!~

Magnus felt Alec stretch out on top of him and he fought down a shudder, only for Alec’s hips to snap forward, driving him deep, making him gasp and his whole body shudder. There was something messy, and all too perfect about Alec and the way he moved, not with finesse and perfection of movement, but the halting stop-start of someone tinged with desperation. “Alexander,” Magnus whined, tightening his thighs around Alec’s hips. 

“Alec, I-” he was interrupted when Alec panted out his name, soft and needy and Magnus’ whole body was on fire with how much he wanted Alec. Just like this. Then Alec was pinning both his wrists to the bed and the haze of pleasure swirling around them both was suddenly almost too much, because Alec was right there, pressed up against every inch of him, deep inside him. Magnus bit down on his lip and fought to keep some of the noises in from escaping his throat. 

Alec’s thrusts were getting shorter and messier and Magnus was a wreck, his whole body shaking as he gasped and whined, Alec hitting his prostate again and again, until he was sure he was nothing more than a sweaty mess for him. Like this he felt _owned,_ all of Alec claiming every part of him that he had left to give. “A, Alec, please,” Magnus begged, his breath hitching between thrusts. It felt like being in the park again, begging for something, though he wasn’t sure what.

~!~

Magnus’ stuttered words flipped a switch in Alec’s brain. His sloppy thrusts slowed to a more intimate pace so he could stare down at Magnus. By the whines leaving Magnus’ lips, Alec knew he had found that spot inside him that drove him closer to the end and Alec just wasn’t ready yet. He wanted to hear Magnus beg for him. He needed to hear the frantic pleas and whimpers leave Magnus’ lips just a little longer. He pulled Magnus’ hands above his head, pinning them there with only one of his giant hands covering them. Alec used his other hand to reach between them and stroke at Magnus’ cock delicately. 

“What do you want, Magnus? How badly do you need me?” Alec punctuated each question with a pointed thrust and a slide of his hand up and down Magnus swollen cock before sliding his thumb along the tip of it. He gathered the small amount of precome that was leaking out of Magnus and brought it to his lips. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip, following it with his tongue to sample the delicious taste of Magnus’ need. 

“Tell me, Magnus. Please!” Alec knew his own words were filled with unexpected desperation but he needed to know that Magnus wanted him just as badly as he wanted Magnus. His hips moved quicker again as Alec couldn’t hold back his desire. He felt his own body warming with every slide of his cock inside Magnus and his heartbeat rapidly increasing with every passing moment of the wait. 

~!~

Magnus sucked in a frantic breath as Alec pulled both of his hands above his head, pinning him there, keeping him in place while stretching out across him. Alec’s other hand idly wrapped around his cock and began to stroke, making him shout and arch underneath him. Instead of the frantic and frenzied crescendo, Alec pulled them both back from the edge and Magnus wanted to thrash under him, demand more. 

“You,” Magnus begged, licking his lips, gasping under Alec. “I want you, Alec, need you. Need to feel you, like this, for as long as I can. Fuck, never want to let you go, never want you to stop,” he babbled, feeling like his body was shaking apart under every roll and press of Alexander’s hips. Watching Alec tease his lips with precome was a torture, especially when his hands were still trapped by Alec’s hand. 

“Alec, fuck,” Magnus swore, tugging at his wrists. “Let, let my hands go. For a second.” Glad when Alec complied immediately, he reached up and yanked Alec down and into a kiss, both his hands tangling into Alec’s hair, kissing him until they were both desperate for air. When they finally parted, Magnus looked up at Alec, even as he gave a slow roll of his hips into Alec’s next thrust, moving with him. 

“My darling,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips, feeling him jolt at the soft nickname. “My darling Alexander, I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you.” He stared up at Alec, panting hard, sucking in a slow breath. “I want this, want you, every day I can have you.” He kissed Alec again before stretching his arms above his head, biting down on his lip. “Now make me come. Please, _please_ Alexander.” 

~!~

Alec felt an electric shock shoot through his entire body and he was pretty sure his mind short-circuited as Magnus spoke. He had wanted Magnus to beg, to prove to Alec that he wanted this, them. But it was almost too much for Alec. The way Magnus had asked for his hands so he could connect their lips again had his heartbeat quickening. He felt the way Magnus had called him ‘darling’ surge through him. And most importantly, he heard the way Magnus commanded him even when Alec thought he was in control. 

He propped himself up on his elbows, adjusting Magnus’ hips just a little bit so he could thrust into him more easily, more quickly. He balanced himself on one arm, the other palm flat on Magnus’ chest and moving lower until Alec had a firm grip on his cock. It was hard to focus with Magnus’ breathy whines right in his ear, but he did all he could to push into Magnus with force. He knew he was hitting the perfect spot when Magnus started squirming on the sheets. And by the angel, was it a pretty sight. 

“Come for me, Magnus. Just for me,” Alec whispered huskily as he felt his own orgasm swelling up inside him. He stroked Magnus’ cock hastily, barely able to focus on the movements as the need to come was overwhelming him. “Fuck, Mag--” Alec’s voice was strangled as he finished, his hips pausing for a brief moment to rest deep inside Magnus as his fist tightened on Magnus’ cock. 

~!~

Magnus had no hope of controlling himself, not when Alec was taking care of him so sweetly, overwhelming him with just how good all of this could feel, and even better, how good he sounded when he ordered him to come. He bit down on his lip, cursing as he lost any chance he had of maintaining control. Especially when he felt Alec’s hand get shaky and sloppy stroking him and then they were coming together, his whole body shaking and quaking under Alec’s as they sagged together, drifting in the sleepy afterglow of the morning. 

He reached out and tugged Alec down and on top of him once he’d pulled out, squirming a bit at the sensation, but wanting Alec close. Magnus hummed happily and tangled his fingers into Alec’s hair, leaning up to kiss him before sagging back down against the bed. “Now that, is the best way to wake up, Alexander,” he breathed, kissing Alec’s hair, closing his eyes as he sagged back into the pillows. “You’ve earned a nap.” 

~!~

Alec hadn’t felt so…  _ treasured _ . Magnus was so gentle with him and he didn’t have time to be uncomfortable about it. Not when he was kissing Alec’s hair holding him close. Alec wanted to get used to this. He wanted to get used to falling asleep in Magnus’ arms and kissing him whenever he wanted to. He wanted to wake up early every single morning and make Magnus come undone and then kiss languidly until they fell asleep again. His want was overwhelming him as he pulled Magnus into his side. When Magnus told him he deserved a nap, Alec couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You deserve a nap more than I do. You’re… You’re fucking incredible, Magnus. I…” Alec trailed off and shook his head. He wasn’t quite sure how to express what he was feeling. He loved the feeling of Magnus pressed against him, naked and beautiful, and felt a sudden urge to have him even closer. Alec turned onto his side and tangled their legs together. He inhaled deeply and pushed out his breath shakily at how utterly fucked out Magnus looked. He ran his fingers across Magnus’ forehead to push the fallen hair into place and brushed his thumb under Magnus’ eye, taking in the amazing man in front of him. 

~!~

Magnus fought down the urge to laugh and pulled Alec in for a soft kiss, leaning into the gentle touches from the other man. “Come here, darling,” he coaxed, smiling at him, kissing him again. “You don’t have to shower me in compliments. I’m already here and I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” 

He leaned down and nuzzled into Alec’s neck with a happy sigh, lethargy catching up with him again. “We’ll have to graduate from sleepy morning sex to shower sex when I wake up again,” Magnus teased, his magic curling tighter around the both of them, urging him to relax. For once, he was inclined to do exactly what it was urging. 

He yawned and closed his eyes, snuggling closer into Alec. “You know, Alexander. You might be the best thing that’s happened to me, in a long, long time.” 

~!~

Alec felt a sense of calmness surrounding him as Magnus nestled closer to him. He ran his hand up and down Magnus’ spine, hoping he would fall asleep in his arms. It wasn’t often that he fell asleep with someone so close to him. It was even less often that he had wanted it as badly as he did at that moment. He watched as Magnus shut his eyes and thought about his words. He didn’t want to talk about inevitability and true love quite yet, but he figured one more movie quote couldn’t hurt.

“You think this happens every day?” Alec whispered as his eyes closed. He pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus’ neck and he inhaled slowly and let out his breath in a happy sigh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> You can find Aria here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)  
> You can find Em here:  
> [ArcheryandEyeliner](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And Aria on Twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)  
> And Em on Twitter over here:  
> [Em Daddario](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj)  
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)


End file.
